Incomplete
by butterflyKisses26
Summary: Sequel to The Sea Calls My Name. It's been two years and Marie is back.
1. I'm Home

Disclaimer: No, I do not own _Summerland_ or anything pertaining to the show. I also don't own the song _Incomplete_, by the Backstreet Boys. I do own, however, this story and all original characters.

Author's Note: Well folks, here it is, the much anticipated sequel to _The Sea Calls My Name_. I still can't believe that that story is over with. If you haven't read _Sea_, I suggest you do because you might get lost while reading this if you don't. I hope you guys like this story as much as _The Sea Calls My Name_. Lot's of people were loyal to me during that story, and shared their thoughts of the story with me. I hope that all of you will do so with _this_ story. Now, on to what you have been waiting so patiently for.

**__**

Incomplete

Empty spaces fill me up with holes

Distant faces with no place left to go

Without you within me I can't find no rest

Where I'm going is anybody's guess

Chapter One

The ocean air swept over the lush grass, rustling the blades and sending clouds of dust and sand spiraling through the air. Above the heads of Playa Linda's residents, the sky shone a bright, cerulean blue, clear and cloudless as far as the eye could see. Sea gulls danced high in the sky, their cries filling the air, joining with the sound of the waves crashing upon the rocks.

Stepping off the plane that had just landed on the airstrip at Playa Linda's airport, Marie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, inhaling the scents that she loved so much. The sun warmed her face, sending shivers of excitement and contentment down her spine. After nearly two years away, finally, she was home.

It truly had been too long since she'd last seen the ocean or heard the crash of water upon the rocks of cliff sides. Marie's grandmother had lived in the mountains, meaning that Marie was nowhere near an ocean. There had been many waterfalls and rivers surrounding her grandmother's mountain home, but the rush of a waterfall was nothing compared to the roar of the ocean.

Everything was so familiar here, nothing had changed. The ocean smelled the same, sounded the same. The people looked the same, acted the same. It was all…the same, and Marie loved it. It felt as if she had never even left.

A smile lit her face as she wandered into the airport and collected her bags. Soon she would see Bradin once more, and she couldn't wait. It had been too long since she'd seen him or spoken to him. It was high time for them to reunite and Marie was desperate to be held in his arms once more.

Hailing a taxi, Marie slung her bags into the trunk and settled into the backseat, directing the driver where to go. First thing was first, she needed to find her apartment and drop of her bags before she could head over to Bradin's.

Her mother's graduation gift to Marie had been a summer long trip to Playa Linda, including a fully furnished apartment. After the summer, Marie would be on her way to UCLA to start her freshman year of college. She was excited, anxious, worried, and all those other conflicting emotions. College life would be so different from what she was used to, Marie was pretty certain of that, but at least she would have a fresh start.

North Carolina had been a fresh start for her mother, not Marie. True the young woman liked it there, and she had made a few friends, even a best friend, but California was the only place Marie could live and be truly happy. She hadn't wanted to leave in the first place, it had been her mother's decision. But Marie had gone along, anything to make her mother happy after the hell that they had been living through. Now Marie was back where she truly belonged.

The cab pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex, a beautiful, beach side complex with airy apartments and palm trees littering the front and sides of the buildings. Marie smiled. This would be home for the next four months.

She hurried up the wood stairs, her bags slung over her shoulders and beating against her legs as she walked, and opened the door to her apartment. She couldn't help her smile from widening as she took in the apartment.

With its light blue walls and white trim, which caught the bright summer sun, it was the perfect beach home. There was a simple, white couch and two plush chairs to match ringing three sides of a plain, unadorned wooden coffee table. The floor was a gleaming hardwood, with an elegant yet simplistic throw rug beneath the furniture. The dining room was located within the living room. Just a few feet from the back of the couch sat a round table, that looked to be a mate of the coffee table, and four straight backed chairs surrounding it. The kitchen was separated from the living/dining room by a ivory color topped counter. Three ornately backed metal stools sat at the counter. A short corridor sat off from the side of the kitchen, leading towards the bedroom and bathroom. But the best thing of all, the thing that dwarfed the rest of the apartment's magnificence, was the picture window behind the dining room table that looked out over the beach.

With a contented sigh, Marie set her bags down and sunk onto the couch, placing her elbow on its back and turning her head so that she could stare out of the window. This place was perfect.

* * *

It took forever for her to unpack, and Marie hadn't really wanted to delay her reunion with Bradin for even one more second, but she had forced herself to settle in before she did anything else. She knew that if she didn't unpack right then and there, that she probably never would. So, after what seemed like forever, but in reality only took two hours, Marie was walking down the familiar streets towards Bradin's home.

She hadn't spoken to him in almost a year. After she had moved away, Marie and her mother had started to see a therapist, someone who could help them move on with their lives after the torture her stepfather had put them through. The therapist had discouraged Marie from talking to Bradin, or anyone else from her past, as it would 'most likely stir up bad memories that you need to get past.' But, on the sly, Marie had kept up a correspondence with Nikki through email, and spent nearly every night talking with Bradin on the phone. Then, a year ago, her mother walked in on one of Marie's phone conversations, and banned her from talking to Bradin.

Marie's mother knew everything that Bradin had done for Marie, but still, doctor's orders were doctor's orders and Marie's mother had no tolerance for her daughter breaking the rules. Not accepting the fact that she couldn't talk to the boy she loved, there had been a big fight between Marie and her mother, one that, after some time, was resolved. But still, Marie could not talk to Bradin, nor email him or Nikki.

Now, there she was, standing on the front stoop of his home, her mind reeling with thoughts and emotions. Should she really ring the doorbell and reenter his life? What if he didn't want to see her? After all, she hadn't even given him an explanation about why the phone calls stopped. He must hate her!

_You're over reacting,_ Marie told herself, _Bradin is going to be thrilled to see you again._ With one last calming breath, Marie rang the doorbell and waited.

* * *

A short chapter I know, and I'm sorry. The next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise you that. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought.

PS. If anybody knows the name of the restaurant Johnny opened in _Summerland_, please tell me.


	2. Heartbreak

I can't believe how many reviews I received for just the first chapter of this story. You guys are truly amazing. You have totally embraced this story and it's only just begun. Thank you.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Chapter Two

The door opened and Marie felt a body fling itself on her with a squeal. Laughing, she hugged the figure tightly before pulling away. Nikki stood in front of her, a wide grin on her face. The girl had grown. She looked so much older, more mature than when Marie had last seen her.

"My god Nikki, you're all grown up." Marie cried, pulling the girl in for another hug. "I can't believe it." Nikki laughed and hugged her back.

"You haven't changed at all." The other girl replied. Marie smiled.

"It's so good to see you again."

"What are you doing back in Playa Linda?" Nikki asked, leading Marie into the house.

"Mom flew me out here as a graduation present."

"You're kidding?" The two girls sat down on the sofa.

"Nope." Marie smiled and shook her head.

"When did you get in?"

"Just a few hours ago. I wanted to get situated in my apartment before I came here."

"You have an apartment!" Nikki squealed.

"Yep, and it is so cool." They fell into an easy conversation about their lives and what had been going on while Marie had been away. Then Marie brought up Bradin.

She hadn't been certain when to bring him up, or whether or not she should. After all, she wasn't sure what he was doing or where he was. Hell, she didn't even know if he was still in Playa Linda.

Nikki was silent as soon as Marie spoke Bradin's name, and her eyes focused on anything but Marie.

"Come on Nikki, you can tell me about Bradin." Marie said, uncertain if, by the younger woman's reaction, she really wanted to know.

"Well," Nikki started. The sound of laughter came from the back door. Marie turned her head to see who had just come in behind her and her heart fell into her stomach.

Bradin stood there, looking as good as she remembered, and his arm around a girl.

"Marie?" Bradin looked at her, clearly confused and surprised to see her there. His arm immediately dropped from the girl's waist. Tears bit at the back of her eyes and she had to bite her lip to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a tear choked voice, "I…I have to go." With that, she ran out the front door.

* * *

"Did you know she was coming back?" Bradin asked Nikki.

"No, I had no clue." His sister shook her head, "Bradin, I swear I didn't know." He sat down heavily, the cushions of the couch shifting to his form. His head dropped into his hands and he stared at the floor.

Emma, his girlfriend, looked from brother to sister, confused as she sat down beside him.

"Bradin," she put a hand on his arm, "what's wrong? Who was that girl?" Bradin looked at her perfectly manicured fingers and the smooth, deeply tanned skin of her arm. Emma was so different from Marie. Where Marie was quiet and reserved, Emma was wild and carefree. Marie was pale, with auburn hair and green eyes. Emma was dark, with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The two girls were as different as night and day, yet Bradin cared for them both.

"Bradin?" Emma looked at him worriedly. He looked up into her eyes, trying to find in them the same warmth that was in Marie's.

"I'm fine." He shook off her arm and stood. Emma stood as well, trying to place her hand back on his arm. But Bradin wouldn't let her. He couldn't have her touching him right then, not when he was so confused.

Seeing Marie again had stirred up so many emotions that Bradin thought he had buried. After she'd left Bradin had been heart broken, and after she had stopped calling him, he had been devastated.

"Come on," he said, heading towards the door, "I'll walk you home."

"But I thought we were gonna hang out." Emma said.

"I don't feel like hanging out, okay." He snapped, looking at her over his shoulder and wincing slightly when he saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He added more gently, "I just don't feel good right now."

"Yeah right," she scoffed, "I can walk myself home." She stormed past him and out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

After leaving Bradin's, Marie found herself sitting on the rocks at Spanish Cove, the very rocks on which she and Bradin had shared their first kiss. Those days were long gone now, but the memories were fresh in her mind. She could still feel his lips, could still taste him.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes forcefully. It was silly of her to sit and reminisce about what had been. Bradin had a girlfriend, a very pretty one in fact. Why would he want her anymore? Marie had so many scars from her past, scars that were still healing. This new girl was probably fun, carefree, and wild, just the kind of girl Bradin needed. Why would he even need Marie anymore?

"I'm sorry you had to find out about Emma this way." Marie turned her head to glance at Bradin. So caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't even heard him approach. But his sudden appearance didn't startle her. It was almost like she _knew_ he would come.

"It's okay." She said just loudly enough for him to hear the words over the sound of the waves on the rocks.

"No it's not." He shook his head and climbed up beside her, his hip bumping against hers. "You didn't deserve to find out this way."

"I said it's fine, Bradin." She snapped, tired of him trying to be nice. She was sick of it. How could she hate him when he was so amazing? And she _did_ want to hate him, 'cause hating him was the only way to numb the hurt of seeing him with someone else.

"Neither of us knew when, or if, I'd be back," she continued, "I should have known you'd move on."

"Marie…"

"I mean it's not like we were ever really a couple." She continued, fueled by her anger and hurt, not to mention her jealousy. "Let's be honest here, Bradin. We hung out, we talked, we kissed. That was pretty much the extent of our relationship. Wasn't it?"

"I _loved_ you." Bradin replied fiercely, "Do you think it was easy for me to watch you leave, never knowing if that would be the last time I'd ever see you? I couldn't even _look_ at another girl for months because all I saw when I looked at them, was you."

Fresh tears fell silently down Marie's cheeks as she stared out at the ocean, listening to Bradin's words. She didn't want to hear this, she _couldn't _hear this. It was hard enough to let him go without having to hear what he was saying.

"Bradin…please," she choked on the words as she said them, looking at Bradin through tear filled eyes.

"I still love you Marie, I never stopped." He continued, seemingly unaware of her speaking. His hand found hers, his fingers intertwining with her own.

She let herself get lost in the feel. It was so familiar, so comforting.

"No," she pulled her hand away from his quickly, "no, we can't do this." She shook her head forcefully, "You're with someone else now, and I'm not going to come between the two of you. If you think that you're still in love with me, stop. I don't want you at another girl's expense." Marie stood, she had to get out of there.

She hurried down the rocks, careful not to meet Bradin's eyes for fear of what she would find there. Her feet hit the sand, and she took off running.

* * *

Don't you just love drama? Lol. Review and let me know what y'all thought.

****, grullo-cowgirl, and Kitty-Kat4life: Thank you all for helping me try and figure out the name of Johnny'srestaurant.

Caitlin: I hope _Summerland_ isn't ending. I love that show too much to see it end.

Saynt Jimmy, Mel, the different person, jessefan0409, tinyhyeu92, kandykane33, AllyCat16, and OTHlover04: Thank you all so much for reviewing. It really means a lot to me.


	3. Moving On

You guys are all so amazing! I just love how you have embraced this story. Now that Summerland is coming back on, I should be able to have more drive to update this story regularly. For some reason it seems that I write more often in a story if the show that I'm writing about has like new episodes and stuff. It's weird, but very true. Lol. Anyway, enough babbling, one with the story.

Voices tell me I should carry on

But I am swimming in an ocean all alone

Baby, my baby

It's written on your face

You still wonder if we made a big mistake

Chapter Three

Marie ran up the stairs to her apartment. She quickly unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind her as she walked inside. Flinging herself onto the couch, she let the tears fall until she had none left. She felt so…used. Bradin claimed to still love her, and yet he had moved on and gotten a new girlfriend. One that was so beautiful she made Marie feel like nothing more than an ugly duckling.

"Stop this," she cried, sitting up and punching the throw pillow she had been crying into, "you're better than this, you know you are. Just because you don't have the boy you want doesn't mean you can fall apart." She wiped the tears from her eyes forcefully.

She hadn't cried in so long. It seemed almost foreign to her now. The last time she had really and truly cried was before she and her mother had moved. But, once life with her stepfather was behind her, Marie was happy, and free enough that she didn't feel like crying herself to sleep every night.

She stood and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Splashing cold water onto her face, Marie looked into the mirror that hung above the sink.

Two years ago the image staring back at her would have been covered with bruises and scars. There would have been dark circles beneath her eyes and make-up covering any mark too visible. Not anymore though. No, now she looked like a normal person. There were no scars, no bruises, not even any make-up. Now all that Marie saw when she looked in the mirror was a normal eighteen-year-old young woman who had her whole life ahead of her. And she wasn't about to waste that life pining for a boy that was no longer hers.

Filled with resolve, Marie went back out to the living room, grabbed her purse, and headed into town.

* * *

Wandering through Playa Linda, Marie slowly felt herself calming down. Though memories flooded her, she was able to force them to the back of her mind and instead focus on what could happen instead of what had. There was a field of possibilities just sitting in front of her. Marie could do whatever she wanted, she could live the life she always dreamed of. She smiled. It was time to get down to business.

Even though her mom was paying rent on the apartment, Marie still had to buy her own food and any other necessities, that meant getting a job. She looked around her, any of the stores would do. While living with her grandmother, Marie had worked in a few of the stores in the downtown area. She had the experience, but she wanted something different to do.

She continued to walk, looking around for anything that struck her fancy. Then she saw it. It wasn't a relatively large building, but it was cute. She headed inside. The tables were slightly crowded, the chatter of the customers and the soft music from a jukebox in the corner filled the restaurant. Waiters and waitresses moved lazily through the crowds, trays balanced precariously above their heads as they tried to avoid hitting the patrons.

Marie made her way through the sea of tables to the bar, where there was barely an available seat. The bartender was busy mixing drinks and filling glasses with beer.

"Excuse me?" Marie said, as the bartender made his way towards her. He looked up, a surprised look on his face, quickly followed by a wide smile. Marie squealed excitedly.

"Oh my god, Johnny, what are you doing here?" She cried, hugging the older man over the bar.

"This is my place." Johnny grinned, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm back for the summer." Marie said, "And since when did you open a restaurant?"

"I opened it awhile back," Johnny said, "I needed a change from the reality business and decided that I wanted to start my own business." His grin suddenly slipped from his face. "Have you um…have you been by the house?" He asked.

"Yeah," Marie's smile faded as well, "I know all about Bradin, but it's okay. We were together a long time ago, and I'm happy that he was able to find someone."

"Really?" Johnny asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Yeah," Marie nodded, slowly smiling once more. "So, I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Johnny grinned, easily falling back into the I'm-so-happy-to-see-you-again mode.

"Do you have any job openings here?" Marie quirked her head to the side. Johnny laughed.

"Actually, I do." He said, "You want it?"

"Totally, just tell me when I can start."

* * *

After Marie ran off, Bradin sat at the rocks for awhile longer, lost in his thoughts. Things with Emma had been going great. He had slowly but surely been falling for her.

Then Marie came back.

He remembered the way it felt to kiss her, to touch her body. He remembered the day that they had almost gone all the way. He recalled to memory every little detail of her skin; the way it felt, the way it tasted, the way it looked. Bradin could practically feel Marie against him.

Emma hadn't been reluctant to sleep with him. In fact, they'd only been going out for a few weeks before having sex. But with Marie, Bradin had been forced to hold himself back, to let her move at her own pace. Emma was on the same page that Bradin was, she wanted a physical relationship, she didn't want to go slow. But Marie, she was hurting, she was scared, she wanted no more physical contact than necessary. That had been two years ago though, perhaps now she had changed. Maybe now she wanted that physical aspect of a relationship.

Bradin shook his head. How many times had Ava told him that a relationship was more than just sex? A lot, that's how many. With Marie he had had a friendship, with Emma it was physical. Why was it so hard for him to choose between the two things? Why couldn't he just have it both? Friendship and sex, was that too much to ask for from a girl? Bradin certainly didn't think so.

Sighing, he stood up, his legs numb from sitting for so long. He brushed the sand off his shorts and went in search of Emma. If he was ever going to figure this out, he needed to talk to her.

* * *

"Orders are placed here, and picked up here. The number of each item left is placed on this board. Each time you receive an order for a certain plate mark down the number." Johnny glanced around the small kitchen of his restaurant, "I think that's all you need to know." He looked down at Marie. "Think you can handle it?"

"I think so." She nodded.

"Great," Johnny grinned, "if you can come in tomorrow morning at around ten, I think that'll be good."

"Alright," Marie smiled as the two headed back out into the main area of the restaurant, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Oh, Marie," Johnny called as she made her way towards the door, "it's great to have you back."

"Thanks Johnny, it's great to be back."

* * *

Alright, so the chapters have been short so far, but I think that the next one will be longer. Please review and tell me what you thought.

the different person: I'm probably gonna add a flashback, or something like that in the next chapter to tell about how Bradin and Emma came to be together.

Charliechaz: Upcoming chapters will be longer, I promise.

Jmacsgurll5: My advice for somebody who is just staring out in writing, or at least fan fiction writing, is to start with a firm premise. I never start a story unless I know what I want it to be about. I always have a firm beginning and ending in mind. The story in between I simply let write itself. Weird sounding I know, but it's true. You have to create characters that are real enough in your mind to guide your story to where it should go.

It's going to take awhile for you to come up with something really good, and there are going to be lots of failed attempts. People aren't always going to like what you write, or your style of writing it, but don't give up.

When you do write something, let me know, I'll want to check it out. And, if you want, I'll gladly help you through the process with editing or helping you come up with ideas. Please, don't hesitate to ask for help. We writers have to look out for each other.

Mel: If you want to check out some of my non-fan fiction work, check out I have a bunch of stories posted on that site under the penname curlysara26. Be sure, if you do go to the site, to check out Angel of Mine, I'm planning on having it published when it's finished.

: If you want to check out some of my non-fan fiction work, check out I have a bunch of stories posted on that site under the penname curlysara26. Be sure, if you do go to the site, to check out , I'm planning on having it published when it's finished. 

jessesfan0409: You always know how to make my day. Thank you so much for the amazing compliment. It really means a lot to me when people tell me how much my stories affect them. Thank you.

Theresa, Haylie, Candace, Saynt Jimmy, AllyCat16, kandykane33, tinhyeu92, and Beauey: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review this story. It really means a lot.


	4. Talking Things Out

Monday night's Summerland had the desired affect. Ideas have been flooding my head and I know exactly what is going to happen. Now it's all about writing it down and making it sound just like it is in my head. Anyways, here is the newest chapter.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Chapter Four

The beach house sat in front of Bradin, looking the same as it always had. It was the same type of house that littered the beaches all throughout Playa Linda; the same shape, the same color, the same beach loving people inside.

He walked up to the familiar front door, ringing the doorbell as he normally did. He waited, shifting from one foot to the other until, finally, somebody answered the door.

"What do you want?" Emma bit out, obviously mad at him over that morning's events.

"Can we talk?" Bradin asked, not at all wanting to. He didn't want to potentially risk losing what he had with Emma, even if he did want Marie.

Bradin easily knew where he stood with Emma, she wore her emotions on her sleeve. He didn't want to risk that for a sometimes silent and cutoff Marie. But yet, he loved Marie, had never stopped loving her, and he wanted her back. At the same time, however, Emma was just as special to him. They had fun together, there was a heat between them that had never been there with Marie.

So what did Bradin want? _Who_ did he want?

"Okay," Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest and pursed her lips, "talk."

Bradin ran a hand through his hair before stuffing both hands in his pockets. He didn't know exactly what he was supposed to say, or what he wanted to say. All he knew, was that he had to say something, and fast.

Emma arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, glaring at Bradin as she waited for him to say something.

"I didn't know that Marie was coming back," he started, not at all sure where he was going with this, "if I had known I would have told her not to bother." Emma's expression began to soften. "She was a big part of my past, you know, my first love and all, but I'm with you now." He moved closer to Emma, taking one of her hands in his, "And nothing is going to change the way I feel about you."

That hadn't been what he'd planned on saying, but it must have been the right thing to say because Emma leaned in and kissed him deeply. Her hands gripped fistfuls of his shirt and she pulled him into the house, their lips still locked.

* * *

Brushing a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear, Marie glanced around the restaurant to make sure that all her tables had everything they needed. She hadn't expected to just be thrown into the mix the same day she asked for the job, but one of Johnny's waitresses that was scheduled to work called in sick and he had been desperate to fill her spot. So, after filling out the necessary paperwork, she donned an apron, grabbed a pad and pencil, and set to work. 

The job came easy to Marie. Two, even one year ago, she would have cowered at the thought of talking to perfect strangers, but now she could easily chat with them. After years of living in fear, Marie was a people person now, wanting to immerse herself in as much human activity as she could to make up for the time that she had lost.

Johnny came and stood next to her. He surveyed her tables, taking in everything.

"You're doing very well, Marie," he said, nodding his head, "you're a natural at this."

"Thanks," She laughed, "I'm thinkin' of giving up the college dream and becoming a professional waitress instead."

"Well I'm glad I could help you realize your _true_ dream." Johnny chuckled. Marie grinned.

"So look, um," Johnny ran a hand through his hair, "how would you like to come over for dinner tonight. I'm sure everybody would love to see you."

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Marie asked.

"Bradin's got plans tonight, if that's what you're worried about." Johnny said, "Ava and everyone would really appreciate it if you came by."

"Okay," Marie relented with a small smile, "what time should I be there?"

* * *

Curled up on Emma's bed, Bradin stared up at the ceiling. Lost in his thoughts, he barely felt the soft kisses Emma placed on his chest. 

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, propping her head up on one arm so that she could look down at him.

"Nothing," Bradin shook his head. He didn't want to tell Emma that all he could think about while they were making love was Marie. No _way _was he going to tell her that. He smiled up at her, running a hand through her silky hair. He was trying to put her at ease, and trying to get her to forget her line of questioning. It didn't work.

"Well you must be thinking about something," she said, "you looked pretty far away right then."

"It's nothing," Bradin repeated, "I just have some things on my mind, that's all."

"What kinds of things?" Emma asked, a bit harshly. So much for a relaxing afternoon. It was clear that Emma knew what Bradin was thinking about, and she wasn't happy with it.

"College," Bradin lied, he did not want another fight with Emma, "I got accepted to all the schools I applied, now I just can't figure out which one I want to go to."

"I thought we agreed we were going to go to South California together." She said.

"I'm just not sure that that is the school for me," Bradin argued.

"Oh really?" Emma was flat out pissed now, "And just when did this happen, when Marie came back? Come on Bradin, admit it, you were in love with Marie then and you're in love with her now." She got out of bed and began to pull on her clothes. Bradin sat up, the sheet that was covering him pooling on his lap.

"It's not like that Emma, I swear." Bradin said, desperate to have Emma forgive him.

"God, Bradin, you can be a real ass sometimes." She pulled on her shorts and zipped them. "I want you to leave, and don't come back here until you know what you want."

* * *

"What smells so good in here?" Johnny asked as he and Marie walked into the beach house later that afternoon. Marie's shift had just ended, and Johnny had insisted that she come with him instead of wasting the time it took to go home and change. 

"Aunt Ava's making lasagna," Derrick said, glancing up from his Gameboy just long enough to answer Johnny's question.

"Yes and it's almost ready, so go wash up." Ava said as she walked into the living room from the patio outside. Nobody had noticed Marie yet. She stood, silently, watching them with a smile on her face. They were oblivious to the fact that someone had come in with Johnny. So used to their routines, they didn't even register the fact that she was there.

"Oh my god," Ava said, finally catching sight of the young woman, "Marie, what are you doing here?"

Marie laughed lightly. Derrick, having looked up to see what had caused his aunt's outcry, grinned widely and ran to hug Marie.

"Hey Derrick," she laughed, hugging him back. The boy had grown quite a bit, now he was only a head shorter than Marie. Ava came to hug her next.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Ava asked, holding Marie at arm's length so that she could study her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Ava glanced over at Johnny, an odd expression in her eyes, he nodded solemnly and Ava's smile faltered slightly. Marie knew that she was silently asking about Bradin and whether or not Marie knew.

"What are you all so noisy about?" Susannah asked, coming down the stairs. She squealed when she caught sight of Marie and ran to hug her tightly. Marie laughed into the bone-crushing embrace.

It was good to be back here, back with people she loved so much.

Jay came in not long after Susannah. He hugged Marie and question after question was asked and answered. Nikki came home from her boyfriend, Cameron's, and the family sat down to dinner.

It wasn't until Ava reached out her hand to pick up the salad that Marie noticed the silver ring on her left hand.

"Oh my god!" Marie cried. She looked and noticed a similar band on Johnny's finger. "When the hell did this happen?" She asked, looking from Ava to Johnny than back again. There were happy smiles on each of their faces as they looked at each other lovingly.

"Just a few months ago." Johnny answered, wrapping an arm around Ava's shoulders, "it's not like we needed to date really long to figure that we wanted to get married and everything." Ava leaned her head against his shoulder.

The whole family had smiles on their faces as they looked at the two newly weds. It was obvious to see that they were happy and deeply in love. Marie grinned. She had always wondered when they would get together. She knew from the moment she had first met them that there was something special between them. Now she was happy to see that they had finally realized that too.

Just then the front door opened. All heads turned to see who had just come in. Marie felt her heart drop as her eyes met Bradin's.

* * *

Hehe, I just love leaving you all like this. Please review and tell me what you thought. 

**the different person: **I know that I said the flashback of how Bradin and Emma got together would be in this chapter, but it just didn't fit with what I had written. Don't worry though, it will be in the next chapter.

**jessesfan0409**: Thank you so much for the compliment.

**Caitlin**: Unfortunately your friend is right, _Summerland_ will not be back for another season. Doesn't it just make you sad?

**Jmacsgurl15**: I tried to reply to the email you sent me, but either my email or yours was messing up because I couldn't send it to you. Anyways, here are the answers to your questions…

First off, let me just say that I am flattered that you would ask my help. I don't think I'm as good as you all say that I am, but hey, I'm not one to turn down a compliment. Lol.  
You've asked some very good questions, questions that deserve very good answers, which I'm not sure I can give, but I'll try.  
For me, I don't start off thinking that my story is going to be intense or that it's going to hit a chord with people. I just start writing and allow the characters' emotions and personalities lead the story. It's kinda like they're actors, playing off each other, getting in tune with their characters. I kinda ask myself as I'm writing, "what's the motivation for this action, or why would she cry here?" It's sort of weird, I know, but it's how I write.  
Your story idea is very good, you have a good premise and you know what you want to happen. What I would suggest, if you really want my advice, is that you just start writing and see where it takes you. You can always edit what you don't like, or you could simply leave everything as is. If you want to, feel free to email me the chapters before you post them. I'm always willing to help a fellow writer out.  
Inspiration for my writing comes from the shows mostly, but also from life. Recently my brother and his girlfriend broke up, I used their emotions of discomfort around each other in the original story that I'm writing right now. Life serves as the best inspiration for anybody. Always be observant to the things around you. Many characters are based off of my observations of strangers that I see walking around town.  
As for the best time to write, well that is different for each writer. Like you said, your inspiration comes late at night. For me, I write better during the day, mainly afternoon. It doesn't really matter if inspiration has hit me or not, if I just sit down at a computer and begin to write the story will simply come. Now, sometimes it's not that easy and I get stuck and frustrated, but most of the time, I can just write and the words will come easily.  
I hope I have been able to help you and that I have answered your questions. Remember, just write. It doesn't matter what people think of your work, as long as you're happy with it that's all that matters. Also, another piece of advice, always carry some form of paper and a pen with you. You never know if inspiration will hit you when you're not at home. Feel free to ask me for help whenever you need it, I'm always willing to help a fellow writer.

**Jamie, IlovJesseMcCartney55, Haylie, and kandykane33**: Thank you all for reviewing, it really means a lot to me.


	5. Needing a Friend

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go

I don't wanna make you face this world alone

I wanna let you go (alone)

Chapter Five

Tension filled the room as Marie and Bradin continued to stare at each other. The family looked from one teen to the other, unsure of what to do.

"Um…" Marie shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "I should probably get going." She placed her napkin on the table and stood slowly.

"Thank you for dinner, Ava. It was really good."

Everybody sat silently as Marie left; choosing to use the backdoor instead of passing by Bradin to use the front.

It wasn't until the door shut behind her that the silence was broken.

"Why did you have to come home so soon?" Nikki glared at her brother. Bradin stared at the backdoor, watching Marie's retreating form.

"Bradin?" His aunt's concerned tone brought him back to the room. "Are you alright, Bradin?" Ava asked.

"I'm fine," he muttered, hurrying into his room (which had been Johnny's before he and Ava got married). The door slammed shut behind him, causing those still seated to jump.

* * *

Bradin fell back on his bed. He had a lot to think about. Emma had broken up with him, Marie refused to speak to him. What other girls were out there that he could piss off?

He groaned in frustration and covered his face with his hands.

Everything was so messed up right then. Bradin needed to figure them out. But where did he start? Which girl did he talk to first?

Emma had basically let him off the hook by breaking up with him. Did he go and tell Marie that? Did he go and tell her that nothing stood in their way anymore and that they could go back to they way they once were? Something told him that Marie would not accept him back, even with Emma out of the picture.

"Why are girls so damned complicated?" He asked the ceiling. Needless to say, he didn't get an answer.

* * *

The moonlight glinted off the swells like millions of tiny diamonds. Sand scrunched between Marie's toes as she walked, barefoot, down the beach. Gazing up at the full moon over head, Marie sighed. Bradin's face floated in her mind's eye, and she didn't want it there.

For too long Marie had lived in the past, wanting her and Bradin to be just they way they had been. No more. Now was the time to move on, to get over the fact that there was never going to be something between them again. Even if Emma hadn't been in the picture, Marie wasn't so certain she would have been able to be with Bradin again. They weren't the same people anymore, they'd changed so much that maybe a relationship wouldn't have worked between them.

Without thinking much about where she was going, Marie's feet guided her back to her apartment. She climbed the stairs, the gray, unsanded stairs rough beneath her feet. She went to unlock her door, but found it already opened.

Marie's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She had _definitely_ locked the door when she'd left. Slowly, she pushed the door open just enough so that she could slide inside. The light was on in the kitchen, casting dim light across the living room floor. Add that light with the moonlight that was coming in through the picture window, the living room was easy to make out. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything was neat and tidy, just like Marie had left it.

The sound of the toilet flushing broke through the quiet. Marie stiffened. What was she supposed to do? And since when the hell did thieves use the bathroom in the houses they robbed?

A figure emerged from the hall, their face bathed in shadow.

"I was wonderin' when you'd get home."

* * *

Flipping through the latest Surfer magazine, Bradin tried to keep his mind focused on anything _but_ his girl troubles. It was no use though. Giving up on the magazine, Bradin tossed it on his nightstand and lay back on his bed, his hands behind his head. The moon offered the only light in the room, casting creeping shadows against the walls.

Noise from the living room floated under his door. Bradin could clearly hear the laugh track on whatever TV show Derrick and Nikki were watching. Outside on the patio, the adults were quietly talking. Their hushed voices too low for Bradin to make out whatever it was that they were saying.

With a sigh he flipped onto his side and stared at the red numbers on his clock. It wasn't even nine-thirty and here he was, already tucked in his bed. It was summer for heaven's sake, Bradin should have been out at a party or a bonfire or somethin'. But no, he was locked away in his room commiserating about girls. What the hell had happened to him?

It was all Marie's fault. Before she'd come back he had been getting along pretty well. Now his life was thrown into a tailspin. His girlfriend broke up with him, his sister was pissed at him and the rest of his family was getting there. Why did they all have to like Marie so much? Why did they have to take her side of things?

Bradin remembered that when he and Emma first started going out his family had cautioned him against it. They didn't think that he was ready to get back into a relationship after falling so hard for Marie. Well he had shown them. He and Emma had gotten together and gotten serious, fast. Now it all had come back to bite him in the ass.

Closing his eyes, Bradin thought back to when he had first met Emma.

_Christmas break had come to an end and Bradin once more found himself walking the familiar halls of Playa Linda High. Not much had happened over break. He'd gotten in some surfing, then Ava had taken him, Nikki, and Derrick back to Kansas for a week. That had been interesting. _

Seeing all his old friends and going to his old hangouts, it was all pretty meaningless to Bradin anymore. He'd changed from the person that he had been in Kansas and his friends just couldn't understand that. Not to mention, he hadn't talked to Marie since leaving Playa Linda the day after New Years.

She called him every night, but then she just…stopped. Bradin thought that everything was good between them. Their calls had been going great, they were laughing and talking for hours. Then she just didn't call anymore. It had only been a few days since their last call, but still, Bradin knew something was up.

He wandered the halls, going from class to class in a fog. Everything was meaningless right then. He could have cared less about school and everything that went along with it.

Heading towards his locker, Bradin accidentally knocked into somebody. A armload of books dropped to the marble floor with a thud.

"Damn it." A girl muttered, leaning down to pick up the books that had dropped.

"Sorry 'bout that." Bradin apologized, bending down as well.

"You should be, you totally knocked into me." The girl said, snatching away the books Bradin handed her. He barely looked at her, not really wanting to see her. He was afraid that if he did look at her that he would see what he saw when he looked at any other girl, Marie.

"Dude, what is your problem," the girl said harshly, "you slam into me and then you don't even have the decency to look at me, instead just staring blankly over my shoulder. Are you like blind or somethin'?"

"No I can see perfectly…fine." Bradin looked her straight in the eye. And she wasn't at all like Marie.

That had been the end of it for Bradin. He had become smitten with Emma's carefree, in-your-face attitude, and the wildness that ruled her. She was just what the doctor had ordered, and Bradin made certain that he took his daily prescribed dose.

She'd been reluctant at first to become involved with a "surf idiot" as she liked to call those on the surfing team. But Bradin had worn her down and before long they were going out every night.

As he thought about Emma, Bradin felt himself slowly falling asleep. The glowing numbers on his clock turned to ten, and he was out like a light.

* * *

Marie squealed when she heard that familiar voice. Jumping over the couch, she ran and hugged her best friend.

"Oh my god," she cried, "why didn't you tell me you were coming. And how the hell did you pick that lock?"

"I wanted to surprise you," her friend replied, "and besides that lock was so easy anybody could have picked it." Holding her friend close, Marie buried her face in their shoulder.

"Thank God you're here," she said, tears springing to her eyes, "I really need a friend right now." An arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly and offering her as much comfort as Marie could have asked for.

* * *

I bet you all were worried that Marie was going to get hurt. Lol. I just love making you all feel like something bad is going to happen and then quickly turning it around to make it something good. Hehe. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks.

Jmacsgurl15: Email me whenever you want. I love getting emails. And don't worry, you won't bother me.

jessesfan0409: You never cease to make me smile with your amazing compliments. Thank you so much.

rachel, the different person, Caitlin, and kandykane33: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review this story. It really means a lot to me.


	6. Shocked

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

Chapter Six

Early morning sunlight filtered through the closed curtains and streamed across Bradin's sleeping form. With a groan, he cracked his eyes open and glanced at the clock. Almost seven.

Why in the world was he up so early? Okay, sure he woke up early most every day to hit some of the early waves. But this morning he wanted nothing more than to sleep the day away.

A knock sounded on his door, but Bradin ignored who ever it was. Instead, he burrowed further beneath his covers, seeking the sleep that he had just woken from. The knocking persisted.

"C'mon Bradin," Derrick called from the other side of the door, "you promised we'd go surfing this morning."

"Go away," Bradin groaned into his pillow.

"You promised." Derrick insisted.

"I don't feel good." He replied, his words slightly muffled by the pillow. He heard Derrick snort, then mutter.

"What a loser, just 'cause his girlfriend dumps him he acts like it's the end of the world."

Bradin reached for the magazine that sat on his nightstand and chucked it at the door.

"I heard that, dork." He cried.

"I don't care." Derrick cried back. A few minutes later, Bradin heard the backdoor slam shut and could see Derrick through the thin curtains making his way towards the beach, surfboard dragging behind him.

Bradin turned away from the window. He felt like crap. It was finally sinking in that Emma had broken up with him. The night before it had just seemed like one of their little fights that they always had. But Bradin knew now that it was for real this time. And, he finally realized just how much he had come to care for Emma.

He sighed and rolled onto his back to stare at the stark white ceiling above him. This was pitiful. Derrick was right. Bradin was acting as if the world had come to an end. But it wasn't just because Emma had broke up with him. No, it was because everything in Bradin's life just seemed to be falling apart at the same time.

Pressure was building up inside and around him. Ava was pushing him to choose a school before it was too late, but Bradin didn't think college was for him. He and Emma had planned on going to the same school together, but that wasn't going to happen now. Things just weren't turning out the way that Bradin had pictured them, and it was beginning to stress him out.

The sheets on top of him suddenly seemed to weigh a ton, pushing down on Bradin's bare chest like an anvil. He pushed them off quickly, fighting to breathe. If he had been up to it, he would have grabbed his board and headed out into the water to clear his head. But surfing just didn't have the same appeal as it had the day before.

He reached over to his nightstand and pulled open the drawer there. Shuffling through a stack of magazines, he unearthed what he had been looking for.

On one of their first dates, Marie had drug Bradin into one of those cheesy photo booths on the Boardwalk. They had taken two hilarious pictures and two serious ones. Then, they'd split the photos so that they each had one funny and one serious.

Bradin pulled out his two little pictures. In the top one, they both had their tongues out and their eyes crossed. It brought a smile to Bradin's lips just looking at the picture. The second photo, however, made his smile falter. His arm was around Marie's shoulders as her head rested on his shoulder. Her hand lay on his chest, and they clasped each other's free hand. They both looked so content, so happy in that picture. Bradin wanted that again.

He missed the familiarity, the friendship. With Marie, he'd been content with who he was, knowing that she needed exactly who he was. With other people Bradin tried to hide who he really was, but not with Marie.

Bradin sighed heavily. He needed to talk to Marie.

* * *

"No, Bradin, I'm not going to tell you." Nikki shook her head, her eyes focused on the book in her lap. 

"C'mon Nikki," Bradin pleaded with her, "I have to talk to Marie and you're the only one who knows where she's staying."

"Sorry," she shook her head again, "but if Marie wants to talk she'll find you."

"Nikki, listen to me." Bradin took the book from his sister, forcing her to look at him. "If you don't tell me where Marie is, I'll have to tell Aunt Ava you snuck out last night to see Cameron."

"Oh please," she snorted, "like I don't have enough dirt on you to counter that threat."

Bradin sighed. Okay, so blackmail wasn't going to work.

"Twenty bucks if you tell me." He said, switching tactics.

"Nope."

"Thirty?"

"Sorry."

"OK, OK, fifty bucks and I'll cover for you next time you and Cam want to sneak out."

Nikki eyed him.

"Alright," she said, "you got a deal."

* * *

Bradin looked from the paper in his hand to the number on the door in front of him. This was it, Marie's apartment. He drew in a deep breath, trying to gain back the courage that had only just left him. 

_Alright,_ he told himself, _you can do this. You just gotta knock on that door and tell Marie everything that's been going on. Tell her that you and Emma are through and that you want to get back together with her. And, if she doesn't want that, you have to be ready to settle for being just friends._

"I can do this." Bradin whispered, gathering his courage around him like a jacket. He reached out and knocked.

A few minutes passed; the longest minutes in Bradin's whole life. Finally, the door creaked open. But it wasn't Marie that answered the door.

Staring down at him with eyes that were so pale blue to almost be gray, was a guy dressed in nothing but a pair of forest green boxers. He had to be at least six foot. What was more intimidating than his height, however, was the six pack that stood out clearly against his tanned brown skin. Lean and muscular was probably the best way to describe him. With his dark, coal black hair; strong, almost arrogant chin and jaw line, to his perfectly shaped mouth, Bradin felt quite inferior to this man.

"Can I help ya?" The guy asked, his voice husky from just waking up.

"Um…I think I have the wrong apartment." Bradin muttered. "You wouldn't happen to know which apartment M-"

"Who's here Kyle?" Bradin started at the sound of Marie's voice. She hadn't seen Bradin yet. Thankfully, he was hidden by the large guy standing in front of him. This was just too embarrassing for Bradin.

"Some guy who says he has the wrong address." Kyle replied, glancing back at her over his shoulder.

"Oh, well what address is he looking for?" Marie's hand rested on Kyle's well-toned bicep, pushing him gently away from the door. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Bradin. Bradin was pretty sure that his eyes were probably the size of saucers right then.

Marie was dressed in nothing but a bathrobe!

Who the _hell_ was this guy in her apartment, and what the hell had they been doing? He didn't wait for answers though. Instead, he turned around and ran.

* * *

Ideas are just flooding me right now and it's all I can do to keep up with them. I hope you guys liked this latest chapter and will review. 

PS. Sorry if the chapter was a bit short.

PPS. I know it was a bit out of character for Nikki to give in and tell Bradin where Marie was. But I thought it'd be kind of a funny scene.

Jmacsgurl15: They do both look similar, but I don't think anybody's gonna really care. And you know what, I probably will review your story. :)

Jamei, Cailtin, RACHEL, Taryn Moran, LyG4ever, KristiFan000, grullo-cowgirl, kandykane33, jessesfan0409, Kayla, and soxbabe: Thank y'all so much for reviewing. You guys rock!


	7. Not What Was Expected

Chapter Seven

Marie stared after Bradin in a trance. Why had he come? There had to of been something he wanted to talk to her about, or else he wouldn't have searched her out. But what, what could he possibly have to say to her?

The door closed in front of her eyes, blocking Bradin from her sight.

"Who was that guy?" Kyle asked, gazing down at her with a worried expression. Still in shock, Marie couldn't find her voice to answer him.

"Marie, you alright?" He touched her arm lightly, startling her.

"Yeah," she said quickly, shaking her head to clear it, "I'm uh…I'm fine." She turned to go back to her bedroom. She'd just gotten out of the shower when she first heard the knock on the door and hadn't had time to get dressed.

"Who was that guy?" Kyle repeated. Marie glanced at her feet, then back up at her friend.

"That was Bradin." She said quietly before hurrying to her room.

* * *

He ran, not knowing where he was headed. Bradin tried desperately to forget the image he had seen, but it was seared into his brain. Possibly forever.

Finally, he collapsed on the rocks at Spanish Cove. It was funny really. Whenever something crucial happened between him and Marie, at least one of them always seemed to find themselves at the Cove.

He crawled up onto the salt drenched, slippery rocks, sitting where he was just out of range of the ocean's spray.

Gazing out at the waves, thoughts raced through Bradin's mind unchecked. Marie in a bathrobe, Kyle in boxers. Both in very small amounts of clothing. Something had to have happened between them. It was the only answer.

Who the hell was this Kyle guy anyway? How did he know Marie? Better yet, how did she know him?

Bradin's head dropped into his hands, too full of thoughts and emotions to be held up anymore. A heavy sigh escaped his lips.

Time passed slowly as he sat there, thinking on what Marie and that bastard were doing right then. Were they getting all hot and sweaty? Or maybe they were laughing over how pitiful Bradin was? Whatever it was, Bradin was sure he didn't want to be thinking about it. He just couldn't get the image of Marie sleeping with some guy who wasn't him out of his mind. It was tearing him up inside.

In his mind, Bradin replayed that day that they had gone nearly all the way. That scene had played out in his head so often that Bradin barely had to call it to memory. It was right there, waiting.

As he pictured it all in his mind, his part was taken over. Now, it wasn't Bradin who kissed Marie's skin. It was Kyle.

"Uh, get out of my head." Bradin hit his palm against his forehead, as if to force the image out.

A shadow fell over Bradin. He looked up, shading his eyes from the morning sun, to see who it was.

* * *

"Wait a sec," Kyle stepped into her path, "you mean _that_ was the guy you were so gaga over?" Marie scowled at the amusement in his voice.

"Yeah," she replied, a bit more harshly than she had intended, "what's the big deal?"

"Nothing," he threw his hands up in front of him as if to ward off her sour mode. "I just pictured you with more of a, I don't know, manly guy."

"Bradin is manly." Marie felt suddenly defensive. She glared up at Kyle, who stood at least half a foot above her. "He was there for me when I still lived with my stepfather, okay? He looked out for me and he stepped in when things got dangerous."

"I know that, Marie. Remember, you told me all about it." Kyle smiled at her sweetly, "It's just that when you described Bradin I didn't expect him to look like…that."

Marie snorted and shook her head.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Kyle, and I don't really care." She marched past him and slammed her door shut behind her. Kyle simply chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

"Hey," Emma said emotionlessly as she looked down at Bradin with a masked expression.

"Hey," Bradin replied uncertainly. "What are you doing here?" Emma shifted her weight to her left foot and crossed her arms in front of her. She looked pissed, but a lot less pissed than she had been the other day.

"I was out for a walk and saw you here." She replied, looking at him stonily.

"Do you want to sit?" Bradin asked. Her standing above him was making him nervous. Not to mention the sun was killing his eyes. She glanced around quickly and, with a huff, sat down beside him.

"Look," she said, gazing at him intently, "I haven't forgiven you yet. I mean would you have forgiven me if I kept thinking 'bout some other guy while I was with you? I don't think so. But, I am _willing_ to try and work this crap out. You're just gonna have to make some compromises."

"Like what?" He was slightly hesitant to know.

"You can't see Marie again. I don't want to have to keep thinking that when you're not with me that you're probably off making-out with her." Emma said.

"In other words you don't trust me." Bradin replied, turning his head to look at her.

"No, I do trust you. Just not when you're with her."

"Emma…"

"No, Bradin, you don't get to talk right now." Emma shook her head. "Right now you just listen to what I have to say. Got it?" She didn't wait for his reply before continuing.

"Along with not seeing Marie, I don't want you to ask anybody in your family questions about her. I know Nikki and she are close and I don't want you getting information about Marie." Bradin stared at her in surprise. Emma continued on. "Third of all, every minute that you are not surfing or working, you spend with _me_. We have a lot of things to work out and I want you around as much as possible."

"In other words you want to make sure that I don't have time to see Marie." Bradin said testily, not at all happy about being ordered around like he was being. Of course, he could choose to say no to Emma's rules.

"Yes." She replied honestly, if not a bit harshly. They stared each other down. Neither happy, but still neither wanting to give up what they had had.

"And what if I say no." Bradin asked.

"Then I leave right now and never talk to you again." Emma cocked her head arrogantly. She eyed Bradin, waiting for his answer.

* * *

Changed into a pair of jeans and a pale pink V-neck, Marie walked back into the living room, her auburn curls pulled back from her face in a ponytail. Kyle was sitting on the couch; the sheets he'd used the night before carefully folded at one end of the sofa. He stood as she walked towards him.

"Hey," he said, "you still pissed at me for reasons I don't understand?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "you still acting like a jackass?" Kyle grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, uh…sorry 'bout that." He said.

Marie sat on the couch, Kyle sitting on the arm beside her.

"You know what I don't get," she looked up at him, "why do you even care about what Bradin looks like anyway?"

"It's not just that he looks like a total surfing idiot-"

"Surfing idiot?" Marie barked.

"Let me finish." Kyle said. She glowered at him. "It's just that, from the way you described him I thought he'd be more…"

"_Manly_, I know." Marie said in disgust.

"Do I have to tape your mouth shut or something?" Kyle smirked. She scowled at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh real sophisticated, Marie." He said. She stuck her tongue out further, this time crossing her eyes as well. Quickly, Kyle reached out and gripped Marie's tongue between his thumb and index finger.

"Lmmm mmm mmmm!" She mumbled. Kyle laughed uproariously as she tried to get her tongue free. Marie reached out and slapped his arm. Still laughing, and with tears streaming down his face, Kyle fell onto the floor. His laughter contagious, it wasn't long before Marie, too, was rolling on the floor. Their discussion far from her mind.

* * *

Man am I on a roll! Lol. Please review and tell me what ya thought.

jessesfan0409, Saynt Jimmy, Jamie, Caitlin, B, Jmacsgurl15, and kandykane33: Thank you all so much for reviewing. It really means a lot to me.


	8. Showing Kyle Around

Chapter Eight

Pouring the steaming coffee into the tall, pale green mug, Marie leaned back against the marble countertop and sighed as she took a long swig.

"So," Kyle said coming to stand in front of her. Fresh out of the shower, his hair was still slightly damp and curled at the nape of his neck. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, I have to work this afternoon, but this morning I'm all yours." She said as she handed him a mug of coffee, unaware of the suggestiveness of her words.

"Cool," Kyle said, sipping the coffee. "How about a tour of your beloved Playa Linda. I want to see if this city is everything you've said it is."

"Oh it is," Marie grinned leaned past Kyle to put her now empty mug in the sink. She could smell the soap he had used. Old Spice, yum.

"Alrighty then," Kyle put his now empty cup in the sink beside Marie's, "let's go."

"Hold on a sec there," Marie laughed, "I still need to get ready."

"Why, you look good just like that." Something about the way he looked at her as he said that caused Marie to blush.

"I haven't put any make-up on." She said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, you look fine, Marie." If only he wouldn't look at her that way! Marie felt her face burn hotly.

"Um…" she looked around the kitchen, searching for anything that could keep her from seeing Kyle's eyes. "Fine then," she said, "let's go."

She hurried out of the kitchen, grabbed her keys off the dining room table, and headed out the door.

* * *

People bustled past, dressed in various forms of beach and casual wear. Marie walked steadily through the crowd, Kyle beside her. As she pointed out the various sites, the places she loved, Marie watched for his reaction, wanting to know what Kyle thought of everything. 

This place was her life, this city and its people lived inside her. It was her home. What made Marie, Marie. If Kyle didn't like it, she didn't know what she'd do. Thankfully, she didn't have to find out.

"This place rocks!" Kyle said excitedly as they walked down the boardwalk.

"Really?" Marie said hopefully.

"Oh yeah, it's way cooler than home." Kyle replied, placing his arm companionably around Marie's shoulders. She beamed up at him.

"Well I'm glad you like it." She said. He smiled down at her.

"Come on," she grabbed the hand that rested on her shoulder and pulling him down the boardwalk, "I want to show you where I work."

* * *

"Hey Marie." Johnny greeted her as she walked into the Sandbar, Kyle close behind her. The older man looked down at his watch. "You're in early, your shift doesn't start until one." 

"I know," Marie said, "but I wanted to show Kyle where I worked." Johnny looked at Kyle, his eyes taking him in with one sweeping glance. He was evaluating Kyle, Marie was sure of it, making sure he measured up to standards. That would have been great of Johnny to do if Marie was actually interested in Kyle romantically, but he was just her friend, nothing more.

"Johnny, this is Kyle, my best friend from North Carolina," she said, putting a stop to Johnny's calculating, "he lives next door to my grandma and he showed me around school when I first got there. Kyle, this is Johnny, he runs this place."

"So you're Johnny Durant." Kyle held out his hand, "It's very nice to meet one of the guys who saved Marie's life." Shaking Kyle's hand, Johnny glanced at Marie curiously.

"You told him?" He asked her. Marie nodded.

It was true that, when she still lived under her stepfather's rule, Marie had been too frightened and ashamed to tell anybody about the hell that her stepfather put her through. It had taken her forever just to tell Bradin, who she trusted with her life and whom she loved more than anything, about what really happened behind the closed doors of her home. She had been so scared about what he would think of her when she told him about the abuse and rape that she endured. After telling Bradin, she hadn't had the courage to tell anybody else. So, it had been Bradin who told his family about Marie's life. And it hadn't been a moment too soon. The very day that he told them all, Marie's stepfather had finally broke and would have killed Marie if it hadn't been for Johnny, Jay, and Bradin hurrying over to take Marie away.

When Marie and her mother had moved away, Marie had vowed to put her past behind her. She had gone a month without telling anybody about her stepfather, who was currently serving time in jail. But then Kyle had become her friend. He, as she had told Johnny, lived next to Marie's grandma. He had taken a liking to Marie that first day he met her and had appointed himself as her personal tour guide around Ashville and around their school. Soon, they had become inseparable. Wherever one was the other was. And Marie felt so comfortable with him that, before she knew it, she had told him her entire life's story. Making sure to make special mention of one Bradin Westerly and just how much he meant to her.

"Well then," Johnny said, "if Marie trusts you that much, than I have no choice but to trust you too."

"Thank you sir." Kyle replied.

"Hey, Johnny," Marie said, "do you know where Nikki might be? I want Kyle to meet her."

"Cameron picked her up a couple hours ago and they were gonna go to the movies." He glanced out the front window of his restaurant and grinned. "Actually, there she is now."

Marie turned around to see Nikki and a tall, dark haired boy walking out of the movie theater across the street.

"Great," she said, grabbing Kyle's arm, "see ya later Johnny."

"Bye," Johnny called as they left the Sandbar, "it was nice to meet you Kyle." Kyle waved back as Marie drug him across the street.

* * *

Steering his skateboard towards Johnny's restaurant, Bradin put his foot on the pavement quickly, coming to a sudden stop. Marie stood in front of the movie theater with Nikki, Cameron, and _Kyle_. The sight of him made Bradin's stomach twist and the nauseous feeling in his stomach wasn't helped by the sight of Marie's hand resting on his arm as she looked up at him with a smile. It was the same smile that she used to direct at Bradin. 

Bradin seriously could have barfed right then and there. It was like watching a train wreck, seeing Marie with Kyle. He wanted to look away so badly, yet he couldn't. His eyes were glued to them, taking in every smile, every meeting of the eye, every little laugh. It was sickening.

Then, Bradin remembered his answer to Emma's question, and he looked away.

* * *

Yet another chapter finished y'all. I am just cranking these babies out like they're nothing. Lol. Watch, I probably just jinxed myself and now it's going to take forever for me to update again. (Crosses fingers) Let's hope that doesn't actually happen. Lol. Please review and tell me what you thought. 

PS. Sorry if the chapter was kinda short.

the different person, jessesfan0409, Saynt Jimmy, grullo-cowgirl, Jamie, B, AllyCat16, kandykane33, Soxbabe, blonda, and Jmacsgurl15: You guys are so amazing. It really means a lot that you all would take the time to review this story and tell me what you thought. Thank you.


	9. Confrontation

Chapter Nine

Something felt weird. Marie could have sworn that somebody was watching her. The feeling of eyes boring into her back was so intense that it sent small chills down her spine. She ignored the feeling however, and focused on the conversation around her.

"It shouldn't be too crowded today," Nikki was saying, "not many people go to the beach when it's kinda cloudy out."

"Great," Kyle grinned, "I haven't been to the beach since I was a little kid. This should be fun."

The feeling of someone watching her intensified, and Marie glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Bradin duck into the Sandbar.

"Um…you guys go ahead," she said absently, her eyes still locked on the Sandbar's entrance. " I just remembered I have to talk to Johnny about something. I'll catch up with ya later."

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah." Marie nodded her head, turning her attention back to her friends.

"Alright then, we'll meet you by the pier." Cameron said, his arm wrapped around Nikki's waist as they walked off.

"Are you okay, Marie?" Kyle asked, letting the two younger teens get ahead a bit.

"I'm fine," Marie smiled at him, "I swear, Kyle, if something was up you'd be the first to know."

"Okay," he said slowly, "see you in a few then." He took off after Nikki and Cameron. Marie waited until the three were out of sight before she headed for the Sandbar.

Totally clueless as to _why_ she was even going after Bradin, Marie headed inside the restaurant. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, or why she even wanted to talk to him. All she knew was that she _had _to talk to him.

Bradin was sitting at the bar, talking to one of the waitresses. Marie felt an unfamiliar surge of jealousy travel through her body. Then she remembered, it wasn't her right to be jealous of the women Bradin talked to, she no longer had claim to him.

Slowly, Marie walked up to him. Her heart was beating, her palms were sweaty, and her throat was dry. Drawing in a quick breath, she mentally cleared her head and willed her nerves to calm. It was just Bradin, no big deal. She had talked with Bradin enough to know that there was nothing to be nervous about. But that didn't stop the nerves from intensifying as she drew closer and closer to him.

With his back to her, Bradin hadn't yet seen Marie, which gave her a slight advantage and some time to come up with something to say before he saw her. Bradin spun around on the stool and hopped off.

Okay, so that time flew by fast. Marie stared into Bradin's eyes with nothing to say. Apparently he was just as lost for words as she. His mouth opened and closed, searching for words.

Just as he looked like he was finally going to say something, Marie opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hi." She could have smacked herself. Hi? What kind of lame thing was that to say?

"Hi." Bradin said slowly. He looked around, as if searching for somebody.

"Are you meeting someone here?" Marie asked. His eyes flew back to hers and he shook his head silently.

They stood in silence, staring at each other, for who knows how long.

"I…I should go." Marie said after what seemed like forever. She headed towards the door, mentally beating herself up for even going in there. She was such an idiot to think that she could talk to Bradin. She hadn't even said anything, how lame was that?

"Yeah, don't want to keep your _boyfriend_ waiting." The bitterness in his voice and the clear hatred he had used in the word boyfriend made Marie pause. She slowly turned back around to face him.

"Yeah, don't want to keep your waiting." The bitterness in his voice and the clear hatred he had used in the word boyfriend made Marie pause. She slowly turned back around to face him. 

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Your boyfriend," still the same hatred, "you wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Marie said, feeling suddenly defensive.

"Oh really, then who's the guy I saw in your apartment this morning?" Bradin took a step towards her, his eyes flashing angrily and his voice nothing more than a low growl. Was he talking about Kyle? He had to be.

"Kyle's my _friend_, nothing more." Marie replied.

"And do you sleep with all your friends?" Bradin's eyes flashed with something more than just anger. And it struck Marie. Bradin was jealous of Kyle.

"Kyle and I didn't sleep together." She felt like screaming at him, but kept her voice low, not wanting to make a scene. "I don't even know how you can say something like that when you know what I've been through."

"Oh sure, Marie, let's pull out the abuse card."

"Okay, Bradin, I don't know what's up with you, but I have had enough of your crap." She was pissed now. Bradin knew what Marie had suffered, how could he use it against her like that?

"Kyle and I did _not_ sleep together and he's _not_ my boyfriend. I haven't dated anybody since I left Playa Linda. So you know what, get over yourself and stay out of my business." Seething, she stormed out of the Sandbar, leaving a just as pissed Bradin staring after her.

* * *

It was official now, Bradin Westerly was an ass. A total and complete ass. He felt like the scum of the earth, unworthy of even being called human. Pissed at himself way more than he was at Marie, Bradin slunk back to the bar and climbed onto a stool before letting his head fall against the top of the bar, repeatedly.

"Whoa there Bradin," Johnny put a hand against Bradin's chest, keeping him from slamming his head down yet again. "What's up with you?"

"I just made a complete jackass of myself." He replied, glancing at Johnny with guilty eyes.

"That's why you're killing brain cells?" Johnny chuckled. "Bradin, every guy does that. It's in our genes."

"This isn't a laughing matter, Johnny," he cried, "Marie's never going to speak to me again."

"You talked to Marie?" Johnny wasn't laughing now. Bradin nodded his head.

"And that's not even the worst of it." He said. "I made a horrible mistake, Johnny."

"What'd you do now?"

"I told Emma that I wouldn't speak to, see, or ask about Marie." Bradin looked at Johnny sorrowfully, letting the older man know that he deeply regretted his decision.

"Why'd you do that?"

"'Cause I thought that Marie was with that Kyle guy and I didn't want her to think I was pining for her so I told Emma that I wouldn't have anything else to do with Marie so that she would go out with me again and I…"

"Slow down there buddy," Johnny said, putting an end to Bradin's babbling, "take a breath." Bradin inhaled deeply.

"Now," Johnny said, "let's start from the beginning."

"I went to Marie's apartment this morning and that Kyle dude answered and I thought that he and Marie were…_together_," the way he stressed the word left no question in Johnny's mind about what he meant. "So I freaked out and I told Emma that I wouldn't have anything else to do with Marie. It was the only way that Emma would take me back and I only did it because I didn't want Marie to think that I still wasn't over her."

"Bradin, Bradin, Bradin." Johnny shook his head. "Let me ask you something. Do you still like Marie?"

Bradin didn't answer right away. Instead, he let the question swirl around in his head as he thought.

"I never stopped thinking about her and when she came back yesterday I…I don't know. All these emotions just came flooding back and it was just…wow."

"I'll take that as a yes." Johnny smirked. "What I don't get is, if you still like her why don't you just tell her. Nothing's standing in your way."

"I can't." Bradin said sadly. "I tried telling her yesterday that I still loved her, but she wouldn't hear it. She said that she didn't want me at Emma's expense."

"Just go and break up with Emma then go and tell Marie that she broke up with you. It's the truth, partly." Johnny suggested.

"No," Bradin shook his head, "Marie would know if I was lying or not. She can just…tell. No, I have to figure this out on my own. Thank for trying to help though, Johnny."

"Anytime man."

* * *

Ha, I didn't jinx myself. Lol. All this drama is getting to me. Hehe. I sure hope Bradin and Marie can work this out. (Laughs evilly) But we'll just have to wait and see. (Laughs evilly…again).

I am in one hyper mode. And you know what helps with a hyper mode? REVIEWS! So review and tell me what y'all thought. And who knows, maybe I'll reward y'all by giving ya another chapter!

grullo-cowgirl: I have no clue how I get all the reviews I do, but I am grateful for every single one.

jessesfan0409: Thank you for the fairy dust, I'll make sure to put it to good use. Lol.

kandykane33: To be honest, I don't really know. We'll all just have to wait and see where the story takes them.

the different person, chadslover, Soxbabe, Jamie, JessFreak3050, Candi, and charlie00: Thank you all so very much for taking the time to review. It really means a lot to me.


	10. Could There Be More?

Chapter Ten

"So what's up with you and Kyle?" Nikki asked as she and Marie lazily strolled down the pier. The guys were up ahead buying ice cream, leaving the girls to their own conversation.

"There's nothing up with us." Marie shook her head, "Why does everybody think that?"

"Because you two seem really close and because of the way he looks at you."

"First of all, we seem close 'cause we _are_." Marie replied, "He is the first guy, aside from Bradin, that I've ever really trusted. And second, Kyle does _not _look at me any special way."

"Yes he does." Nikki nodded her head.

"Okay, so how does he look at me?" Marie pursed her lips and looked at her friend questioningly.

"You know, like he wants to grab you and kiss you senseless." Nikki said, dramatically wrapping her arms around herself.

"Nikki!" Marie cried, looking at the younger girl in shock, "Kyle _definitely_ does not look at me that way."

"You are so blind, Marie. Kyle likes you, but you're too hung up on my brother to see what's right in front of you."

"I am not hung up on Bradin." Marie replied fiercely. Nikki simply looked at her with a yea-right expression on her face.

"I'm not." Marie denied.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Cameron asked as the guys rejoined them, ice cream cones in hand.

"We were just discussing some chemistry theories." Nikki replied innocently.

"It's summer Nik, can't you forget school for a few months?" Cameron shook his head. The two guys seemed oblivious to the real meaning behind Nikki's comment. Marie glared at her, but Nikki simply smirked and threw a glance at the arm that Kyle had draped around Marie's shoulders.

* * *

The moon was just rising above the horizon when Marie's shift at the Sandbar ended. She untied her apron and headed into the back to put it in the bin where the aprons were kept. She grabbed her jacket and purse and headed back out into the main area of the restaurant.

It had been a busy afternoon with two business lunches, one anniversary party, and a 30th birthday party. Needless to say, Marie was beat.

"You headin' home?" Kacy, a fellow waitress, asked as she loaded a tray with beers at the bar.

"Yep." Marie replied as she shrugged on her jean jacket. "When are you getting off?"

"Not for another hour. Mikey called in sick so Johnny asked me to pull a double."

"Ick, that sucks." Marie felt bad for the other girl.

"You're telling me." Kacy replied. "God you're lucky you're the new girl. Johnny never asks new people to pull doubles."

"Yep, lucky me." Marie chuckled as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"What time are you coming in tomorrow?" Kacy asked as she headed over to a crowded table, tray blanced above her head.

"Morning I think." Marie said, following behind her.

"Damn it," Kacy unloaded the beers and headed back to the bar, "I'm working night. I'm totally gonna miss seeing that hottie that came in with you this morning."

"What hottie?" Marie was confused. She couldn't possibly be talking about Kyle, could she?

"You know, that Adonis that you introduced to Johnny."

"Kyle? You think Kyle's a hottie." For some reason this didn't sit well with Marie. She was used to girls throwing themselves at Kyle, and she'd never had a problem with it before. But ever since Nikki had talked to her that morning, Marie's thoughts and feelings had taken a turn. And it was one that Marie did not like.

"Yeah, I think he's hot." Kacy replied, leaning against the bar eagerly. "So tell me, is he a good kisser?"

Marie was, to put it mildly , dumbfounded. What was it with people thinking she and Kyle were a couple?

"Kyle and I aren't together," she said a bit more harshly than she'd intended, "we're just friends."

"Really?" Kacy was clearly surprised. "It sure didn't look that way to me."

"Well it's the truth." She couldn't explain it, but Marie was suddenly very angry. At who, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was angry.

"I gotta go, I'll see ya later." Turning on her heel, Marie marched out of the restaurant.

* * *

The apartment was dark when Marie opened the door, the only light coming from the TV. She could vaguely make out Kyle's form on the couch. Was it true what people said? Was it true that there was something beneath their cover of friendship? Marie didn't know and, to be honest, she didn't want to know.

Slamming the door behind her, Marie walked into the living room. Kyle glanced up as she threw her purse on the coffee table beside his feet. With a huff, Marie fell onto the sofa beside him.

"Bad day?" He asked, turning his head to look at her. Marie folded her arms in front of her chest and let out a very unladylike snort.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said. "Come here." His hand wrapped around hers, startling Marie. She looked at Kyle in the light of the television. Nikki was right, there was something in his eyes as he looked at her. It startled Marie to no end to see that and to know that she was wrong.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Kyle pulled her off the couch and sat her on the floor.

"I'm gonna help you relax." He said slowly, as if speaking to a two year old. He sat back down on the couch, his legs folded under him Indian style. Marie watched him as his hands settled on her shoulders.

"You're probably going to have to take your jacket off." He said.

"What?" She looked at him, shocked.

"If I'm gonna give you a massage you might want to take your coat off." He said.

"Oh." Marie felt like a complete idiot. She was so jumpy around him when all they were was friends. If only Nikki hadn't said anything.

Marie shrugged her jacket off and Kyle's hands came to rest on her shoulders once again. Slowly, he kneaded her shoulders, loosening the kinks that resided there. Marie's eyes drifted shut as she slowly began to relax.

Her thoughts drifted to what Nikki had said. If Kyle really did feel something for her, then Marie wanted to know.

"You wanna know something weird." She said quietly as Kyle's hands traveled down her arms. Damn he was good at this.

"What?"

"Nikki seems to think that there's something going on between us." She leaned further back into his touch, her back resting against the couch.

Kyle didn't say anything, so Marie kept talking.

"I told her that we were just friends, but then Kacy, this girl at work, she said that _she_ thought that we were together. Aren't they crazy? I mean the two of us, together? It's just totally weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Kyle said quietly, "really weird." With her back to him, Marie missed the hurt in Kyle's eyes.

* * *

Alright, so I know these chapters are really short, but I promise that they will get longer soon. Things are beginning to come to a head here and it's time to start stirring up the pot. Look for a meeting between Bradin and Kyle next chapter and some other very interesting happenings.

Soxbabe: Actually, if youfacture in Kyle it's more like a love square. Lol.

the different person, jessesfan0409, kandykand33, SayntJimmy, Caitlin, kristi, and AllyCat16: Thank you all so much for reviewing. You guys rock!


	11. Animosity

Oh my gosh, I can't believe that this story has already reached a hundred reviews! You guys totally rock.

Chapter Eleven

"Alright," Marie said as she walked into the living room the next morning. "I have to work until one-thirty today, do you think you can keep yourself entertained until I get off?"

Kyle looked up at her from the frying pan where he was busy making eggs.

"I'm in California, on the beach, surrounded by hot girls," he said slowly, contemplatively, "yeah, I think I can entertain myself until you're finished work."

Marie rolled her eyes, slapping his arm playfully.

"Okay," she said, "I get it." She grabbed her purse off the counter and headed towards the door. "Just don't burn the house down." She called as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Busily unpacking a box of wet suits, Bradin's mind was continually drifting. He had made a complete fool of himself in front of Marie, and now he had no clue how to fix things with her. There had to be some way to make things right between them, but no solutions came to mind.

Frustrated, he slammed the now empty box onto the counter with a grunt.

"Easy there, Bradin." Jay chuckled lightly as he came out of the back room, "you wouldn't want to hurt the box's feelings now, would ya?"

"Ha ha, Jay." Bradin replied irritably as he turned away from his boss and friend and leaned his elbows up against the glass counter.

"Uh oh," Jay came around to stand in front of Bradin, a worried look on his face, "somethin's up." He looked Bradin over carefully, his eyes searching those of the younger man's. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No," Bradin shook his head fiercely, "it's nothing you can help with."

"You sure?" Jay cocked his head to the side in question, "I'm a really good listener."

"Just leave it alone, Jay." Bradin wouldn't quite meet the Australian's eye.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Jay said.

"Yeah, it is." Bradin bit out, a bit more harshly than he had meant to.

"Alright then." Jay said, "Listen, I have to go and log in a shipment that just came in. Do you think you can handle watching the store for a little bit?"

"I think I can handle it, Jay." Bradin replied with a small roll of his eyes.

"Just checkin'." Jay turned and headed back to the back room, leaving Bradin alone with the two or three customers that were browsing through the small surf shop.

With a sigh, Bradin turned and grabbed a stack of magazines that had just come in. He placed them on the rack, occasionally flipping through one to an article that caught his eye.

"Uh, excuse me, do you work here?" Bradin turned at the sound of the voice and frowned.

Anger, jealousy, hate; the feelings that coursed through his body were endless as he stared at Kyle. The other boy's eyes were smoldering with the same emotions that Bradin was feeling. It was obvious Kyle didn't like Bradin anymore than Bradin liked him.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his voice eerily calm. The blood roared in his ears as he stared Kyle down. Why did the guy have to look like a freakin' model? It would have been easier to accept him as Marie's friend if he were hideously deformed with a hunchback and a lazy eye. But no, Marie had to go and get herself a friend that looked like a model from those freakin' Abercrombie catalogues that Nikki was always looking at.

"I'm lookin' for Jay." Kyle said, an annoying glint in his eye. Something about this guy didn't feel right to Bradin. There was just something off about him.

"He's busy." Bradin seethed.

"Then I'll wait." The two boys stared at each other, neither blinking, neither backing down. There was a silent war raging between them, a war that would not be easily won.

"Hey, Bradin what do you think of these new surf fins we got in?" Jay asked, studying a fin intently as he walked over to the two.

"They're fine." Bradin replied, not taking his eyes off Kyle.

"Really?" Jay seemed oblivious to the tension that filled the shop, "I think they're a little thick." He looked up then. Quickly, he took in the staring contest between the two young men and his mind registered trouble.

"Can I help you?" Jay asked the boy who stood nearly a whole head above Bradin.

"Yeah," the boy replied, his gaze not wavering from Bradin's. "I'm looking for Jay."

"Well you found him." Jay replied with a smile. The boy turned to face him then, the hostility leaving his eyes as he smiled charmingly at the Aussie.

"I'm Kyle, a friend of Marie's. She said that you were the best surf instructor around and I was just wonderin' if you were taking on any more students."

"Yeah," Jay nodded.

"Cool, I'll be by tomorrow morning. Is that good?"

"Yep, I'll see ya then."

"Okay," Kyle glanced once more at Bradin, "I'll see ya then."

There was a challenge in his stare, one that Bradin was not going to back down from. With a smirk, Kyle left.

Fuming, Bradin rounded on Jay.

"You're not seriously gonna give that creep lessons." He said.

"Hey, the guy's a payin' customer." Jay shrugged.

"You can't do this, Jay." Bradin argued.

"I got bills to pay," Jay replied, "I can't say no to every guy you have a problem with. If you don't like this Kyle dude then you need to work that out yourself."

Shaking his head, Bradin turned back to the magazine rack.

He couldn't believe Jay. Didn't he realize that Kyle was bad news? First Marie, now Jay. Who else would this guy blind with his good looks and charm? Was Bradin really the only one who could see that there was something more to Kyle than he was letting on?

Frustrated, Bradin grabbed his skateboard from behind the counter.

"I'm takin' my break." He said, walking out of the shop.

Jay watched him go, shaking his head sadly.

* * *

It was a short chapter, I know, but it seems that I write better when the chapters are short. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter and will review.

I know that right now the story seems to be progressing kinda slowly and all, but I swear the action will pick up soon. In the next few chapters look for another confrontation between Bradin and Kyle, and be prepared for Marie to do something very un-Marie like. He he, oh the intrigue.

Saynt Jimmy: There are many obstacles standing in Marie and Bradin's way, so it's kinda difficult to say when they'll get together. Who knows, they might not even get back together.

charlie00, grullo-cowgirl, Jenny, chadslover, Dramagrl, the different person, Soxbabe, kandykane33, Caitlin, jessesfan0409, and Jamie: Thank you all so much for reviewing. It really means a lot to me.


	12. Singing the Breakup Blues

I can't believe that Summerland is over! And what a way to end the series. But they left so many loose strings. Like Derrick hating Bradin and the whole law suit thing. And what about Jay and Isabelle? What's going to happen with all of them? I wish that the series didn't have to end, I love Summerland so much. Oh well, at least the characters can live on in our fan fiction. Lol.

Chapter Twelve

Marie's face hurt from smiling so much. That was one of the downfalls to waitressing, and sore feet.

"Have a nice day." She called as a couple that had been seated at one of her tables left the restaurant. She headed over to the table they had just vacated and began to clear away the dishes that sat there. Picking up the tip, she counted out the money.

"A buck fifty?" She shook her head. Those people had been some of the most obnoxious people she'd served yet. And all they left her was a lousy dollar-fifty? Mentally shrugging, Marie pocketed the money. She would take whatever she could get.

"Hey, Marie, you got someone over by the window." Jack, one of the bus boys, said as he walked past with a dishpan loaded with plates and silverware and cups.

"Thanks." Marie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Walking over towards the table, she pulled out her pad and pencil.

"Hi, my name's…"

"Marie." She looked up, her eyes meeting with Bradin's.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered angrily.

"I didn't know you worked here." Bradin wouldn't meet her eye, and that pissed Marie off more than the argument that they'd had the day before.

"Yeah, well I do." Marie was in no mood to put up with his bull. "So what can I get you?" She jutted her hip out stubbornly, pencil poised to take his order.

"I'm not that hungry anymore." He said, standing and walking past her.

"Oh please, don't leave on my account." Her voice was filled with bitter sarcasm. Bradin stopped mid-step and turned his head to look at her.

The look in his eyes nearly broke Marie's heart, _nearly_.

His gaze fell back down to his feet and he quickly shuffled out of the restaurant. Marie watched him through the window. The way his shoulders slumped and his feet scuffed at the ground. Something was wrong. There was something on his mind that he wanted to share, but, for some reason, wouldn't. Sympathy bubbled up inside of Marie, but she quickly stomped it out.

If Bradin needed to talk to somebody he had plenty of people to go to. It wasn't her job to listen to him anymore. Marie had gotten out of that one, thankfully.

But as she watched him, she couldn't help feeling her own heartbreaking alongside his.

* * *

Walking on the beach, the sand squishing between his toes, Bradin watched the gulls swooping low over the waves. He closed his eyes, fighting back his rising emotions.

Seeing Marie at the Sandbar had been the last thing Bradin needed. He had had to fight to keep from blurting out that he still cared about her, still loved her. That he would breakup with Emily in a heartbeat and be with Marie if he only knew that she still felt the same about him.

She _had_ to still love him. Bradin had seen the look in her eyes when she'd first approached him the day before- just before he'd made a complete fool of himself. She had wanted to talk, maybe even make up. And just a few minutes ago, when he had looked at her before leaving. She was hurt that he was walking away from her.

Sitting down on the sand, well away from the tide, Bradin stared out at water. Why did they continue to dance around each other? Bradin knew that Marie still loved him, and he still loved her, so why weren't they together?

He dropped his head into his hands.

It was all so confusing. He wanted to be with Marie, not Emma. He didn't love Emma. She was hardly more than someone to sleep with. Any real emotions that had once been a part of their relationship had long since disappeared.

For some reason he and Marie seemed to always be mad at each other. There couldn't be anything between them until they both got over their pride and made up. Somebody had to make the first move, someone had to be the bigger person and forget the past few days. And that somebody was going to be Bradin.

Ready to make Marie listen, ready to make amends and get back the girl he loved, Bradin stood and brushed the sand from his shorts. There was just one thing he needed to take care of first.

* * *

Emma was at the pier, serving up smoothies and ice cream at her uncle's shop like she did every weekday morning. Watching her smile and laugh with the customers, Bradin almost faltered in his decision. Seeing her act so nice and sweet, her eyes dancing and her smile wide, Bradin could remember the good times in their relationship. Those times when he had thought himself falling for Emma.

Then he remembered all the times she'd been a complete bitch, and he was again resolved to break up with her, for good.

He approached slowly, going over in his mind what he wanted to say. Emma saw him coming and smiled at him. Bradin tried to return the smile, but failed miserably.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself." Emma grinned at him devilishly.

"Can we talk?" Bradin couldn't quite meet her eye, afraid that she would be able to read his mind.

"I get off in twenty. You can go wait over there 'til I'm done." She nodded her head towards a bench not far from the small ice cream shop. Bradin walked away quietly, his head hung low.

Twenty minutes, that seemed a reasonable amount of time to figure out what he wanted to say. But it was also an awfully long time to wait to break up with somebody.

The minutes seemed to tick by slowly. Bradin kept looking at his watch, trying to speed up time.

Finally, he saw Emma walking towards him.

Bradin stood and Emma wrapped her arms around him. She brought his head down and kissed him deeply, her tongue sliding into his mouth with ease. Bradin pushed away from her before he could get lost in the kiss and lose all will to end the relationship.

"We need to talk." He said. Emma searched his eyes, her gaze worried.

"What's up?" She asked. Bradin sat back down and she sat beside him. Her arm snaked around his waist and she cuddled up next to him, placing long, lingering kisses on his neck.

"Cut it out, Emma." He said, a bit more harshly than he'd intended.

"What's your problem?" She cried, pulling away from him.

"You are." Bradin said without thinking. Emma stared at him, shocked. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"Look," he said, staring at his feet, "this thing between us, it's not going to work."

"Yeah right, Bradin, stop messin' with me." She scolded him.

"I'm not messing with you." He looked at her, finally meeting her stare. "I'm through, Emma. I'm done with this relationship. I don't want to go out with you anymore."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" She screamed, her voice shrill and catching the attention of people close by. "How can you say that we're over? We're _not_ over."

"Yes, we are." Bradin held firm to his decision. He wouldn't let her sway him, no matter how big a scene Emma caused.

"Oh no we're not." She shook her head violently, her dark black hair hitting against her face. "We're not over until _I_ say we're over."

"Oh really?" Bradin was pissed now. Why couldn't Emma just grow up and realize he didn't want to be with her anymore? Why did she have to make such a scene?

"I didn't know you were the one calling the shots here."

"Well I am, and I say that we're not finished." She was in full blown bitch mode now. "This is because of Marie, isn't it? You just can't live without that little _slut_, can you?"

Bradin fought back the urge to slap her.

"Marie is not the slut, you are." He seethed. Emma's eyes narrowed into small slits. Bradin didn't care how angry she got, Emma couldn't run his life. He stood, wanting to leave her before he lost control of his anger.

"Get back here, Bradin." She ordered.

"Have a good life, Emma." He said, without so much as a look back.

* * *

Well, what did y'all think? The next chapter is going to be longer than this one, I promise. There's a lot of ground to cover in the next chapter so it might be awhile before I get it out. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought.

PS. Sorry if the chapter was a bit short.

the different person: I'm still not sure if it's going to be a completely physical showdown between Bradin and Kyle, though I do know that there will probably be a few punches thrown. As for Marie, well, my lips are sealed on that matter. **:-x**

Saynt Jimmy: Don't worry, Kyle's not as bad as all that.

Jmacsgurl15: Yes, I got your email, but my stupid email account wouldn't let me reply. Anyway, the exert was great and I can't wait to read the whole thing. When are you going to post your story?

charlie00, BrokenSpirit20, Hayley, Jamie, kandykane33, jessebradinsummerlandobession, Dramagrl, and jessesfan0409: Thank you all so much for reviewing. It really means a lot to me.


	13. Wars of the Heart

So guess what folks. Jmacsgurl15 has informed me that Summerland might come back for at least another season if the people from the WB get wind that people still want to watch the show. Apparently, the series finale is more like a hiatus to see if people still want the show to come back on. If you want to do your part to bring back Summerland, you can post on the WB message boards or write to Tigerbeat magazine on their website. Any letters that you send to the magazine regarding Summerland's return will be sent to the WB. Come on people, let's rally together and bring back the show we all love.

Chapter Thirteen

A weight felt as if it had been lifted off Bradin's shoulders as he made his way back to the Sandbar. Now that he and Emma were officially through, it was time to work on getting Marie back. Bradin knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get Marie to listen to him, but he had to at least try.

The Sandbar stood in front of him, full of possibilities and opportunity. Taking in a deep, collective breath, Bradin stepped through the door.

The lunch crowd was just beginning to thin out and the restaurant seemed considerably empty. Bradin could see waitresses and waiters wandering around the floor, cleaning tables and taking orders. He searched for Marie.

There. She stood by the bar, talking to Johnny animatedly. She smiled and laughed, the sound reaching Bradin's ears. He couldn't help but smile. He was so filled with love right then that it was overwhelming, like being taken under by a wave.

Cautiously, he moved towards the bar. Johnny looked up and caught his eye. There was a question there, but Bradin simply smiled. Johnny seemed to understand what he was trying to say, because he excused himself from the conversation.

It was now or never.

* * *

He saw him enter; sunlight catching on that annoyingly blonde hair. Through the window he watched Marie; the smile on her face captivating. Jealousy: unwanted, untamed, _pure_ jealousy wafted through his veins. It boiled in his blood, consuming him. 

Moving swiftly into the Sandbar behind Bradin, Kyle summoned all his strength. It took every ounce of will within him to keep from punching the living daylights out of the bothersome surfer. For too long Bradin had had a hold on Marie's heart. Now it was someone else's turn to hold her, to love her. It was Kyle's turn, and he wasn't about to let Bradin ruin that. Not after he'd already ripped Marie's heart out without so much as a second thought.

"Afternoon, Bradin." He said, his voice filling with disdain that he could not keep in check. Bradin turned, his eyes meeting Kyle's head-on. There was no mistaking the irritation within their depths.

"Kyle." His voice was equally disdainful. A smirk picked at the corner's of Kyle's mouth. He loved raising the ire of his competition.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Marie's gaze. She smiled and walked over to meet him; her purse slung over one shoulder.

"I thought we were going to meet at Two Brothers." She said as she approached. She stopped short, catching sight of Bradin. The blonde turned his head to look at her and Kyle rejoiced in the look of contempt within her eyes.

"Bradin." She said icily. With that one word, and that one small look in her eyes, she laid to rest all of Kyle's fears. Bradin no longer held her heart, leaving it free and clear for him.

* * *

Sickness, a feeling of overzealous nausea swept through her. How could she be so cold to him? How could she, after seeing the pitiful expression on his face only that morning, could she be so cruel? 

Marie felt hot tears pricking at the backs of her eyes. She wanted to beat herself over the head with something heavy. After all they had been through, the many times that Bradin had been by her side, how could she treat him as if he were scum? It was so inhuman an act that it made Marie ill to think that this was what she had come to. This was what anger, jealousy, and betrayal had driven her to.

She forced the tears away; closing her eyes and willing them to disappear. Once certain that they would not spill over, she opened her eyes. Bradin and Kyle both were looking at her, searching her gaze with their own. Both wanted from her what she could not give. Both wanted her heart; she could feel that deep within her soul. But her heart was no longer her own. It no longer existed. Seeing Bradin with another girl had made sure of that.

"We should go, Kyle." She said, forcing herself to smile, but failing miserably. He nodded, his own giddy smile spreading across his lips. Marie knew that he thought he had won. But when it comes to matters of the heart- even a nonexistent heart- no one can ever win.

He draped his arm carelessly, though possessively, around her shoulders and led her out of the Sandbar. Bradin's eyes burned into her back. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw his head drop. But not before seeing the look of hurt and sadness that clouded his beautiful eyes.

* * *

Marie had made her choice. With a single look, a single word, a single action, she had made her choice. Bradin felt as if the earth was falling out from beneath his feet. Blood roared in his ears and he felt his life flooding out of him in a torrent. He felt ill, positively and completely sick to his stomach. 

How could she choose _him_? How could she choose the guy who didn't hold her hand and offer her his shoulder to cry on when she thought she was pregnant? How could she choose the guy who wasn't there to protect her from her stepfather's beating? How could she choose the guy who hadn't held her hand, praying for her to come back to him as she lay in the hospital, comatose? How could she?

Bradin hadn't cried since that day Marie had woken up in the hospital. And he was surprised to find that tears were streaming down his cheeks right then, as he stood in the middle of the Sandbar. People moved around him, unaware of the battle that had just been fought, and lost.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up into Johnny's understanding eyes. The older man offered him a sympathetic smile. But Bradin wanted no part of his empathy.

Overcome with a sudden feeling of rage, Bradin pushed Johnny's hand off his shoulder and stalked out of the restaurant. Kyle had won that battle, but the war for Marie's heart had only just begun.

* * *

Alrighty, so that was an extremely short chapter. Oh well, at least it's enough to wet your appetites for more. (Evil cackle) I am in a really hyper mode right now and a really dramatic one too (I just finished watching Phantom of the Opera on DVD and it's put me in the mode to write very dramatically). Anyways, review and tell me what you thought. 

Jmacsgurl15: Don't lose heart.

Soxbabe: Emma's furture role is, as of yet, undecided.

the different person: Yes, a complete physical showdown just might be what the doctor ordered for this fic. We'll all just have to wait and see.

jessesfan0409: Bradin and Marie's make up, if it indeed is going to happen, will definitely be a rollercoaster ride of emotions.

chadslover, Caitlin, cher, Samantha, Jamie, kandykane33, Dramagrl, jessebradinsummerlandobsession, and Saynt Jimmy: Thank you all so much for reviewing. It really means a lot to me.


	14. Competition

Chapter Fourteen

Even with the ocean's familiar roar and the salt spray on her face, Marie could not ease the feeling of guilt that was growing steadily within her. She felt horrible leaving Bradin like that, without so much as an apology for her actions. It didn't matter if he had been the one to begin their horrible encounters, Marie still felt guilty for at least half of their hostility towards each other.

If only she had swallowed her pride and tried to make do with Bradin as only a friend, then maybe they wouldn't be so damned awful to each other. And, maybe, no one would have gotten their heart broken. But no, Marie hadn't wanted to make amends. She had wanted Bradin to suffer as much as she was. The jealousy that had burned within her had been enough to make her irrational and hostile; things that Marie never thought she could be.

Kyle's arm still rested around her shoulders, and Marie couldn't help but feel a gnawing inside her soul. The feeling was unfamiliar, and she didn't know what it meant. It wasn't guilt or fear, Marie was too aware of what those feelings were like. But what else could it be. She glanced up at Kyle.

The sunlight caught in his hair, causing it to turn a dark blue-black. His profile was pronounced and handsome, enough to make any girl swoon. But he barely affected Marie. She was too used to him, to familiar with his personality, to feel anything but friendship towards him. There was no attraction there…or was there? Marie was so confused. The gnawing continued, growing stronger and stronger as she continued to watch Kyle. Nikki's words sprung, unbidden, into her mind.

_Kyle likes you, but you're too hung up on my brother to see what's right in front of you._

Uh, why was she letting what Nikki said get to her? But, as she looked at Kyle, Marie couldn't help but question if there were actually some truth to those words. Kyle glanced down, a curious smirk crossing his lips as he caught her gaze.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, pulling her tighter against him. Marie shook her head.

"It's nothing." She tried to smile, but couldn't. Her mind was too full of thoughts to allow for any commands to her body.

"Yeah, sure." He gave her one of those I-know-you-better-than-that looks and stopped walking, pulling Marie to a halt as well. "Come on, Marie, spill."

"It's just something Nikki said the other day," she tried to brush off his inquiry and started to walk away. Kyle grabbed her arm and pulled her, gently, back to face him.

"What did she say?" He really wanted to know, Marie could see it in the way he stared into her eyes, searching.

"Remember the other night, when I told you that Nikki thought there was something between us?" The small spark in his eyes- was it perhaps…hope?- told her that he remembered. "Well, she also said that I was too hung up on Bradin to see that you…that you…" she couldn't get out the word, "you liked me." There, she said it.

Kyle's gaze dropped from her, momentarily. But that one second was enough to tell Marie what she wanted to know. Taking a shaky breath, she reached up and placed a hand against the smooth skin of his jaw. His eyes shot up to hers, questioning. She smiled shakily and stood on her tip-toes. Body trembling uncontrollably, she placed her lips gently against his. A spark of…something shot through her, and Marie felt herself falling into the kiss.

Kyle's arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her tight against his body. He responded to her kiss with skilled lips. A hand traveled up her back and held her neck gently. A shiver ran down her spine. Marie could feel Kyle's heart beating sharply, and her own heart soon matched it, beat for beat.

Pulling away slowly, she gazed up into his eyes. Kyle smiled at her. She smiled back, and moved back in for another kiss.

* * *

There was a God. Kyle believed now. How else could he feel that he was in Heaven with Marie in his arms?

He felt the skin of her back, warm beneath his hand, and a fire ignited within him. Her lips moved over his, hesitant yet passionate. The animal inside Kyle was awakened and it was all he could do not to press her down to the sand and make love to her right then and there. He wanted her so badly, wanted to be inside of her, to be one with her. But he knew that with Marie he needed to take things slowly. Damn was it hard.

Marie pulled away from him for the second time. Kyle rested his forehead against hers, his breath quick.

"Damn you're good at that." He whispered, bringing a blush to Marie's cheeks. His lips grazed her forehead, feeling the heat of her skin. His kiss moved to each closed eyelid, down her jaw, and back to her lips. Just as his mouth was brushing hers, Marie pulled back and turned away from him.

"What's wrong?" Anger surged within him, but Kyle kept it in check. What good would it do him to scare her away?

"I…" she shook her head, tears springing to her eyes.

"Marie," he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her back towards him, hooking a finger beneath her chin to make her look at him. "You can tell me." He whispered.

"No I can't." Tears ran down her cheeks, leaving wet streaks in their wake.

Kyle was quickly losing his patience with her. He had invested too much time in their growing relationship to have her pull away now, not when he was so close.

"Tell me." The words came out harsh and rough, and Marie looked up at him with terror in her eyes. "Please." He added in a much calmer and gentler tone. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled weakly up at him. "I went through this same thing when Bradin and I first kissed."

There it was again, the comparison to that son-of-a-bitch. Kyle hated it. Their whole friendship, Kyle had continually felt as if Marie were comparing him to Bradin, seeing how he measured up to the _boy_ who had captured Marie's heart. How could she compare the two of them when they were so different? Kyle had always felt that he had to equal up to Bradin or Marie would vanish from his life. But how did he equal up to a person he knew only through the stories that Marie told. He had grown sick of hearing about Bradin. He was all Marie could ever talk about. Then, he had met Bradin.

Kyle couldn't believe it when he finally met his competition and saw just how pathetic the blonde haired surfer was. How could Marie have fallen for someone like him? _This_ was the guy that Marie had always drooled over, always talked about? He was pitiful. A weakling. A puny little surfing punk. That was it, nothing more. There was not a hint of knight-in-shining-armor in him. What you saw was what you got. And, to Kyle, the package was not very appealing.

But, Kyle had come out on top. Marie had chosen _him_, had kissed _him_. Bradin was left with nothing more than the memories of having had Marie. Kyle could have laughed in his face if he hadn't thought it meant losing his victory.

He looked at Marie, his eyes boring into hers.

"I'm not going to hurt you like your step-father," he said. He wanted to add, "or like Bradin," but refrained, knowing it would only hurt Marie.

* * *

Another short chapter, but it's all adding up to the big un-Marie like thing that's going to happen later on (maybe even in the next chapter). Hehe. Please review and tell me what you thought.

Soxbabe: I believe that Emma will be coming back sometime soon. I just haven't figured out how to bring her back yet.

jessesfan0409: Yeah, email me that story, I'd love to read it.

the different person: Right now I am stuck on Right Here Waiting, but I will try and update soon.

chadslover, Jmacsgurl15, Caitlin, emily, AllyCat16, tinhyeu92, Dramagrl, beverleyd, kandykane33, jessebradinsummerlandobsession, and Saynt Jimmy: I love reading what y'all have to say and I appreciate the fact that you guys take the time to review. Thank you.


	15. Ever Changing Reality

Chapter Fifteen

_Bradin stared at her, his eyes boring into hers with a look of hurt and betrayal so deep that it seared Marie's soul. She felt as if the earth was falling out from beneath her feet; her world crashing down around her. He shook his head sadly, dropping his gaze from hers with the most pained expression Marie had ever seen. Tears pricked at her eyes and fell like a flood down her face. Her heart was breaking. She could feel the pieces shattering within her chest. _

"No," she cried as Bradin turned and began to walk away, "no, please. Don't go, please don't go." The strength sapped from her body, Marie sunk to the ground crying and screaming for him to stay with her.

"Marie," someone was shaking her, urgency in their voice. "Marie, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up into Kyle's concerned face. "Are you alright?"

"I…" she sat up, a hand to her forehead, trying to recall the dream. Had it really been only a dream? It had felt so real. The pain and lose had seemed to really be happening.

"You were having a nightmare." Kyle sat on the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her tight against him.

"It seemed so real." She whispered. Kyle's chin rested on the top of her head and his hand traces soothing circles across her back.

"Well it wasn't." He said, "it was just a dream."

Marie couldn't help but thinking, was that really all it was? Was it really _just _a dream?

* * *

Orange and pink light cast over the water as the sun rose above the horizon. Bradin tilted his head back, drinking in the sight and smell of the sunrise. His mind moved to the night when he and Marie had first said that they loved each other. They had stayed out all night that night, wrapped in each other's arms and watching the sun come up. Had it really been so long ago? It seemed like only yesterday to Bradin that he had first whispered the words that he had never uttered to a girl before.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear it of all thought- Marie and otherwise. It was over. She had chosen, and he had lost. There was no point in lingering on what had been. No point in wishing and hoping that he could have her back.

Anger simmered within his veins. It wasn't the fact that he had lost Marie that caused the rage to build within him. No, it was the fact that he had lost to Kyle. The guy was no good, Bradin could feel it deep within him. There was some underlying agenda with him. Something hidden and menacing. Nikki would say that it was just Bradin's jealousy saying this. But Bradin knew differently. His gut had never proved him wrong before, so why would it start now.

His thoughts consumed him. Every time he closed his eyes Marie's face floated just behind his eyelids. This wasn't healthy. Bradin knew it wasn't, and yet he continued to allow thoughts of Marie to penetrate his mind. Standing quickly, he made his way back towards the beach house, or anywhere that he could keep Marie from his thoughts. He simply needed to get away from anyplace that reminded him of her, it was the only way to keep him sane. But there was one flaw in his plan. Everywhere reminded him of Marie. Every place he went held some semblance of their time together; of the love they had shared. It was hell to the worst extent. There was no escape from the memories and the pain.

He ran across the sand, not knowing where he was going, simply running. Maybe he could outrun his hurt. It was wishful thinking, but Bradin needed some kind of hope that he could get over Marie.

The sand flew out behind him as his feet moved swiftly down the beach. He ran and ran. His side began to hurt and his breathing was soon ragged; his lungs burning. But still he ran. The bottoms of his bare feet stung from the coarseness of the sand and felt as if they were on fire. And still he ran. People passed in a blur, their curious expressions following him. His heart felt as if it would burst from his chest it beat so fast, pumping blood to his limbs as he raced along the sandy stretch. He felt lightheaded and weightless as he desperately tried to outrun his troubles. Finally, he collapsed.

The sand rubbed roughly against the palms of his hands as he fell to the ground. Sweat drenched his body, causing the sand to stick to every inch of skin that touched against the beach. His breath came in short, ragged gasps as he fought to gain control of his racing heart.

"Damn it." Bradin whispered hoarsely, his hand clenching into a fist and hitting against the sand. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." With each cry, his voice got stronger, louder; his fist beating roughly against the earth.

"You stupid bastard," he seethed, his brain bringing Kyle's face into his mind's eye. "You're not going to get away with this so easily. You hear me you son-of-a-bitch," he cried, tilting his head back and screaming at the sky, "you're not going to take her away from me without a fight."

* * *

Marie shifted in bed. Sleep would not return, yet she remained stubbornly in bed, not wanting to face the world. Kyle appeared in the doorway, knocking gently on the open door.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Marie nodded, unable to speak for the lump in her throat. Emotions surged through her, making it difficult to even think, much less speak. Kyle settled onto the bed beside her, much like he had only a few hours before. Unaware that she did it, Marie scooted away from Kyle. Not enough for either of them to notice, but enough to make a statement had they been paying attention.

Marie drew the covers up around her as she sat up, feeling suddenly very self-conscious around Kyle.

His fingers grazed lazy circles over her bare shoulder blade, sending shivers down her spine. Marie pulled the covers even tighter around her, trying to cover every inch of skin. He looked at her, confused. Marie felt awful for doing this to him. To kiss him one day and then to be utterly terrified of him the next. But hadn't her mother once said that the best men made you feel safe and loved and terrified all at the same time? But look where that way of thinking had gotten her mom. Years of abuse and brutality. But this wasn't about her mother, this was about Marie.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, lowering the blankets slightly. She needed to start trusting Kyle more. They had been friends for two years, it was about time she began to lower her guard around him. True, she had left her fear behind her when her stepfather had been arrested and she and her mother were free from him, but the sudden shift in her relationship with Kyle had caused that fear to return. She didn't want to get hurt again. With Bradin things had been different. He had been with her through the difficult time in her life. She knew where he stood, she knew he wouldn't take advantage of her. But Kyle…Marie knew that she should trust him, that she _could_ trust him with her very life. But something kept her tentative around Kyle now that the kiss had happened. He had promised he wouldn't hurt her, but could she trust him to keep his wits about him now that they had laid their emotions out there?

Marie mentally berated herself. This was stupid. Of course she could trust Kyle. He had proved himself an invaluable friend over the past couple of years. How could she even question him? Her fears were unfounded and stupid.

Allowing the blankets to drop and pool in her lap, Marie took in a deep breath and rested her head on Kyle's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"It's alright." He smiled down at her, laying her fears to rest. "We're going to have to go slow, I understand that. You're worth it, Marie. Even if I have to wait forever, you're worth it."

His fingers gently traced the contours of her face, sliding down her jaw line and hooking beneath her chin. He softly forced her head up so that her gaze met his. The sincerity in his eyes brought tears to Marie's own. She brushed her lips against his, tasting his toothpaste and her own tears on his lips. Kyle's hand moved to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. She tilted her head back, allowing him the access his tongue sought. His free hand moved over her shoulder and down her arm, raising goose bumps on her skin. His fingers wrapped around hers, and he brought her hand up to his shoulder where he let it set, releasing it from his own grip. Her hand slid up his shoulder, feeling the toned muscles there, and rested on his neck. His pulse throbbed beneath her hand and Marie felt her heart speed up to match his. There was a oneness between them, a feeling that Marie had only felt with Bradin. It startled her now to feel it with Kyle as well.

* * *

The chapters really seem to be getting a lot shorter lately, but I guess I can't really help that. I kinda like writing short chapters better, you can get a whole lot more out in a smaller amount of time. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

the different person: Kyle's fate is still undecided. I am not yet sure whether or not he's a bad guy, a good guy, or a misunderstood guy. I also do not have a firm grasp on his character yet, so, until I do, he's just going to simply be there in the story.

Saynt Jimmy: No need to get violent now. Lol.

Jmacsgurl15, Soxbabe, Dramagrl, beverleyd, kandykane33, and grullo-cowgirl: Thank you all so much for reviewing. You guys rock!


	16. A Glimmer of Hope

Chapter Sixteen

"Do you think I did the right thing, kissing Kyle?" Marie asked Nikki as the two girls wove through Playa Linda's crowded streets, smoothies in hand.

"It's not up to me to tell you if you did the right thing or not." Nikki shrugged.

"Gee, thanks for the help." Marie frowned and sipped her strawberry and banana smoothie. "I really need some objective insight here, Nikki. The dream I had last night was so real. I honestly felt my heart breaking. And the look in Bradin's eyes, Nikki I've never seen anyone look so betrayed."

"Marie," the younger girl shook her head, "you have _got_ to get over this. You and Bradin have both moved on, now it's time to stop pining for each other."

"What?" Marie was startled. Bradin, pining for her? But he had Emma.

"What are you talking about, Nikki?"

"You are second guessing your relationship with Kyle because you're hoping that Bradin will come back into your life, and Bradin broke up with Emma 'cause he was hoping to get you back. You two are pining for each other and it has to stop. The only way to get on with your lives is to get over each other." Marie could sense that Nikki was tired of this subject, but she had to ask just one more question.

"Do you think that there really is one perfect person for everyone?" She looked at Nikki out of the corner of her eye. Her friend was silent for a moment, contemplating the question.

"Yeah," Nikki said after a few moments silence, "I think that everyone has someone they're supposed to spend forever with." A wistful smile covered her young face, "Like my parents. They were made for each other."

"You and Cam seem pretty well made for each other." Marie smiled slyly.

"Shut up." Nikki blushed as she slapped Marie's arm. Suddenly, Marie grew serious once more.

"Nikki," she said, "what if I messed it up with the guy I'm supposed to be with?"

"Please do not be talking about my brother." Nikki sighed.

"But think about it. Bradin and I have been through a lot together. He was there for me through the hardest time in my life. He helped me to be able to love again. What if he _is_ the one guy for me? What if I've messed it up between us, forever?"

"If Bradin really is, and I doubt this very much, the guy for you, then you two will work it out."

Marie threw her arms around Nikki and hugged her tightly.

"How is it that I got to have a friend like you?" She asked. Nikki laughed.

* * *

The wave carried Kyle towards shore. He struggled to his feet as the beach came closer and closer. The board beneath him shook with every attempt and it wasn't long before he felt himself tumbling into the bone-chilling ocean. 

"That was a good try." Jay said as Kyle waded back onto shore, dripping wet and angry at himself for falling off again.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled.

"No seriously, man," Jay said, "for never having surfed before, you did well."

"Thanks." Jay's praise didn't do much to bolster Kyle's spirit. He didn't even want to take surfing lessons. He'd only done it because Marie had mentioned that Bradin worked with Jay and Kyle saw that as an opportunity to get under the surf god's skin.

"Well, I think that's enough for today." Jay began to gather up his own surfboard, "What do you say we get together again tomorrow, same time."

"Yeah, sure." Kyle nodded his head, trying to seem excited.

"Alright, see ya then." Jay headed off, leaving Kyle alone. Frustrated, the young man laid down on his board. The sun beat down on him, drying up the water that lay on his skin and leaving only salt behind.

Wiping the salt off his forehead, Kyle stared up at the cloudless sky. Marie was out with Nikki that morning and had to work that afternoon. He probably wouldn't see her at all until sometime after dinner. The whole day was open to Kyle, he could do whatever he wanted. But what he really wanted to do was spend time with Marie. His mind conjured up their make-out session earlier that morning. A slow smile spread across his lips. That had been wonderful. He could still taste her, feel her lips against his. If only Bradin had been there to see it, then Kyle could have rubbed his and Marie's relationship in the golden boy's face.

The sun was slowly reaching its peak in the sky before Kyle gathered up his board. He turned around, the board tucked safely beneath his arm, and nearly knocked into a young woman. The bikini she wore barely covered her athletic and tanned body. God, he loved California.

"Watch where you're going." The girl snapped.

Kyle was taken aback by her tone.

"C'mon, Emma." A girl, dressed in a similar bikini to the girl in front of him, called. With one last glare, the girl brushed past Kyle and headed towards her friend. With a shake of his head, Kyle headed back towards Marie's.

* * *

Cringing, Marie headed towards a table full of teenaged guys. They were laughing and joking with each other, talking about the "killer waves" they had hit that morning. Their talk turned to crude comments as Marie took their orders. She glared at one who tried to pull her onto his lap. They simply laughed off her anger. She rolled her eyes as she walked away, their eyes following her. Why, oh why, did they have to sit at one of her tables? 

As she gathered their drinks, Marie glanced around the restaurant. Bradin was just coming in the door. Instantly, Marie's mind flashed back to the dream she had had the night before. She could feel her heart breaking all over again as his eyes caught hers. From the look of surprise and hurt within his gaze, Marie guessed Bradin hadn't expected her to be working right then. His gaze dropped and he quickly headed out the door.

Marie wanted to race after him, to explain why she had gone with Kyle the day before. She wanted to ask why he had dumped Emma. But, most importantly, Marie wanted to know if Bradin still loved her. Her feet, however, did not seem to want to cooperate with her mind, and remained stubbornly planted to the floor beneath them. Before long, he was out of sight, and Marie's chance to talk to him was gone.

With a sigh, she headed back towards the table of guys, this time ignoring their comments completely. Her mind was wrapped around Bradin and her talk with Nikki that morning.

Could it really be true that he still loved her? If it was, did Marie still love him? The questions flooded her, overwhelming her. Could Marie risk her growing relationship with Kyle for a handful of what-ifs? And who was to say that, if Bradin did still love her, that a another relationship between him and her would work out. With her head pounding, and her heart in turmoil, Marie tried to go about the day as best she could.

* * *

Bradin slammed the front door shut behind him. Startled, Nikki looked up from the book she was reading on the couch. 

"Wow," she said, taking in the distraught look on his face, "you look like your puppy just died." He glared at her, not at all in the mood for her quips.

"Gee, thanks." He growled, heading towards his room.

"What's wrong, Bradin?" Nikki asked as she set her book down and studied him.

"Nothing." He snapped, wanting nothing more than to bury himself beneath his covers and never come out. "Nothing's wrong."

"C'mon, you can tell me." Bradin could hear the concern in Nikki's voice. He sighed and turned back to face her. What was it about his sister that made it so easy to talk to her?

"It's just that…" he hung his head, ashamed to admit the truth.

"Just that, what?"

"I can't stop thinking about Marie…and Kyle. God, it makes me so mad to think of that smug bastard with Marie." He shook his head and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Nikki. "I love her so much, Nik, and I just can't help thinking that she's making a mistake being with him."

"Oh my god, are you two ever going to get over each other?" His gaze shot to his sister's. She was staring at him indignantly.

"What are you talking about?" Bradin was confused.

"You and Marie. I just had this _same_ conversation with her this morning." Nikki shook her head. "You two just keep going around in circles. And you keep dragging me into your mess. Well I'm through with it, I wash my hands of you guys and your problems. From now on you have to handle them on your own." She stood up and marched up the stairs to her room.

Bradin was confused. Nikki and Marie had talked that morning? About the same thing Bradin wanted to talk about? Marie had talked to Nikki about him? A smile spread across Bradin's face as he realized what Nikki had been saying. Maybe there was hope for him and Marie after all.

* * *

Well, this chapter's a _bit _longer than the last few. I hope you guys liked it. Soon we'll be seeing the fight over Marie and we'll see Marie doing something very unlike her. All of this should be in the next couple of chapters.

kandykane33, Soxbabe, jamesluver122993, tinhyeu92, beverleyd, and Saynt Jimmy: Thank you all for reviewing. It really means a lot to me that people would take the time to review this story. So, thanks.


	17. Unforgivable Mistakes

Chapter Seventeen

Walking into the apartment, Marie's eyes widened at the sight of her apartment. Every available surface was covered with candles, casting pale light throughout the room; or with flowers- tiger lilies to be exact, Marie's favorite flower. Her mouth hanging open in wonderment, Marie could only stare at her apartment, transformed in the glow of the candles.

"You like it?" Kyle asked, stepping out from the hallway dressed in a pair of dress pants and a nice, navy blue button up shirt.

"What…what is all this?" Marie could barely speak for the astonishment of it all. The smell of dinner wafted up her nose, making her mouth water.

"I thought that since we're kind of a…couple now, that I should take you out for a nice dinner. But, since I'm kinda broke right now, I thought I'd bring the dinner to you." Kyle shifted on his feet, and looked at her slightly worried. "Do you like it?"

"This is amazing." She smiled. Kyle beamed and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Marie allowed herself to melt into his hold, giving herself over to the feelings that he evoked within her. Kyle was not like Bradin in anyway, but maybe that's what made him so special.

Pulling away, Marie smiled up at him. Kyle's face glowed in the candlelight. His eyes caught the flames and held the fire's magic within their depths. There was something in his gaze, a spark that could not have been brought on by any match.

"What?" She asked, slightly self-conscious as he continued to stare at her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, bringing his lips down to hers. Marie melted. Kyle knew the right words to say, the right way to act. He would never try and hurt her, he would keep her safe no matter what. But even as she told herself all of this, Marie couldn't help but think of Bradin.

He had never done anything this romantic for her, but Marie still felt that the night that they had said they loved each other was the most perfect moment that could ever happen in her life. But this moment, right here, right now, was not about her and Bradin, this was about her and Kyle.

Marie returned Kyle's kiss fervently, trying to block out all thought of Bradin. With her eyes shut tightly, and her arms wrapped around Kyle's neck, Marie pushed Bradin to the back of her mind. But he would not remain there. The look in his eyes, the way they had been in her dream the night before, brought her tumbling back down to earth and to reality. She pulled away from Kyle quickly, her breath coming in quick, anxious gasps.

"What is it?" He gently cupped her cheek in his large palm, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb.

Marie shook her head, determined not to let thoughts of Bradin ruin her evening.

"It's nothing." She shook her head. Kyle didn't seem convinced.

"I swear, I'm fine." She smiled up at him, trying to lay his fears to rest. Standing up on her tip-toes, she placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

"Now how about we have some of that dinner you made. It smells delicious."

* * *

"Nikki, have you heard even a word of what I've said?" Nikki looked up at Cameron, broken from her thoughts by his question.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"Guess that answers my question." He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "What are you thinking about that has you off in your own little world?" He draped an arm around Nikki's shoulders and directed her towards the movie theater.

"Nothing." She shook her head and smiled slyly. "I was just thinking about how Marie and Bradin are both still so in love with each other but afraid to do anything about it."

"Please don't tell me you're not trying to get them together again." Cam looked at her reprovingly.

"I'm not." She hastily denied the accusation, but Cam knew better.

"Sure." He didn't believe her for a second.

"What! I'm not."

"Nikki."

"I'm just putting the thought in their heads, you know, prompting them." Cam rolled his eyes. "Hey, can I help it if they _both _come to me to talk about the other? I don't think so."

"Just, keep your nose out of their business."

"I make no guarantees."

* * *

Dabbing her napkin over her mouth, Marie sat back in her chair.

"That was amazing, Kyle." She said, taking a sip of her water.

"Thank you." He smirked and stood up to help Marie out of her chair. "But dinner is not over yet." He led her to the couch and sat her down before returning to the kitchen.

"And what, pray-tell, do you have planned next?" Marie giggled.

"Dessert, my fair lady, is what I have planned." Kyle returned to the living room, a plate of chocolate covered strawberries in one hand, a bottle of wine and two champagne flutes in the other.

"Kyle, where did you get that?" Marie eyed the wine dubiously.

"Don't worry," he sat beside her, placing everything he held on the coffee table, "I swiped the wine from my mom's collection before I came out here."

"And you thought that there would be a large call for wine?" She shrugged.

"You never know when a situation will arise that calls for a _romantic_ beverage." The tone in his voice, coupled with the look in his eyes sent shivers down Marie's spine.

He poured the wine into the two glasses and held one out to Marie. She took it from him nervously.

"To a friendship becoming…so much more." He said, holding his glass up.

"Here, here." Marie took a deep breath as she gently tapped her glass against Kyle's. Tipping the champagne flute to her mouth, Marie took a sip. The wine was fruity and cold as it gently slid down her throat.

"Now," Kyle placed his glass down and picked up the plate of strawberries, "you have to try one of these. I picked them out and dipped them in chocolate, myself."

He held one out to Marie, holding it by the stem so that the only way she could take it from him was with her lips. Tentatively, she leaned over and bit into the strawberry. The fruit burst over her tongue, mixing pleasantly with the chocolate and with the aftertaste of the wine. She looked into Kyle's eyes and blushed furiously. He was staring at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world, and Marie didn't know if she could handle it. His eyes bore into hers as he moved closer. Paralyzed by something more than fear, Marie remained glued to her seat, unable to move away as Kyle's lips claimed hers.

His tongue slid over her lips, silently asking permission. Marie's lips parted on their own, and his tongue darted inside her mouth. He tasted of wine and the dinner he had made. Marie's senses were overwhelmed by his taste, the smell of his cologne, and the feel of his body pressed against hers.

Heart racing inside her chest, Marie trembled as Kyle's hands pressed on her shoulders, gently pushing her down against the sofa. His weight settled over her, pining her to the couch.

Images of her stepfather flooded Marie's mind. Her eyes sprang open as she remembered all the times that he had forced himself on her. But he had never been as gentle as Kyle was being right then, he had never cared about Marie's own feelings. But Kyle did. Or did he? Marie wasn't so sure anymore as one of Kyle's hands moved from her shoulder to just above her breast.

"Kyle," she breathed, pulling away from him just enough so that his lips weren't pressed against hers.

"What?" His eyes were half closed as he looked at her through passion filled eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered.

"Hey," he brushed a finger against her jaw line, "you can trust me."

Moments passed. Marie trembled beneath Kyle, unsure of what to do. She knew that Kyle wanted this; she could feel his want pressing into her. But could _she_ do this? Was she ready to take this next step in her recovery?

She couldn't help but think of all the other times she had been in a similar position, all the other times she had been used for some man's pleasure. It was too much for her to take, and she knew that the answer to all her questions was no. So why, then, did she find herself saying yes?

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the darn curtains. Marie groaned as the light invaded her half-opened eyelids. She didn't want to get out of bed.

Turning onto her side, Marie tumbled to the floor, nearly hitting her head against the side of the coffee table. Fully awake now, she stared around her.

Kyle lay on the sofa, the corner of the blanket that had been covering them both covering only the space between his waist and knees. Marie blushed furiously as she looked down and found her own body naked except for the blanket that she quickly pulled up over her chest.

Guilt seeped deep into her bones. Marie felt weak from it all. Her body was sore and a heavy blanket of shame covered her. What had she done? Had she really slept with Kyle? Their two naked bodies was enough to confirm that fear.

Tears sprang to her eyes and Marie quickly stood, pulling the blanket full off of Kyle as she tried to keep herself covered. Her blush deepened as she looked at him. She looked away quickly and grabbed up the clothes that lay on the floor at her feet.

Hurrying into her bedroom, she stood in front of her mirror, simply studying her body. There were hickies on her breasts and on her collarbone. Shaking horribly, Marie dressed quickly, too ashamed of herself to look in the mirror any longer. Almost reluctantly, she walked back out to the living room. Kyle, thankfully, still slept, and Marie covered him with the blanket that she had stolen from him.

Marie couldn't breathe. A weight settled on her chest, making it hard to take in any air. The walls felt as if they were closing in on her, making Marie feel trapped. She needed to get out of there, she needed fresh air and thinking space. She needed to be free of Kyle's sleeping, naked form. But, most of all, she needed to be away from there when he finally woke up.

* * *

Turning his board towards shore, Bradin rode the next wave in; letting the water carry him as far as it would before he climbed off and walked the rest of the way onto the sand.

Spanish Cove was deserted that early in the morning. It was too early for people to be up out of bed, and too late for anybody to still be around after the late night parties that happened at the Cove. Bradin had no clue why he chose Spanish Cove to surf at that morning, but he just had a feeling that he needed to be there. After all, Spanish Cove was his and Marie's place. The place where almost every important moment in their relationship happened. And, if Bradin was right and there really was a chance that they could get back together, he felt that the place could give him some good luck.

Settling onto the rocks, he leaned back and let the sun cover him, drying the water that beaded on his skin. The morning held the same peacefulness that always comes just after sunrise. The peacefulness that occurred when the world was still asleep and there was nothing more than you and the wave and the gulls. Bradin loved that time. Back in Kansas he had never been an early riser, choosing instead to sleep until nearly noon during the summer. But, as soon as he had taken up surfing, Bradin was up to great the morning every day. There was no better time for surfing than the early morning, when the waves were high and the air was cool.

A smile flitted across his face. The only thing that could make that morning any better would be to have Marie by his side.

"Bradin?" That voice, it was as if God had heard his prayers. Bradin turned to see Marie standing on the sand, her arms wrapped tightly around her body, the wind whipping her hair about her face.

"Marie." He couldn't help the broad grin that spread across his face. "What are you doing out this early?"

"I…" She paused. Bradin could see tear marks on her cheeks and could see the redness on the tip of her nose.

"Hey," he jumped down off the rocks and wrapped his arms around her, just like old times, "are you alright?"

She shook in his arms, her body trembling so terribly that Bradin could feel the vibrations traveling through his own body.

"Marie," he tipped her chin back so that she was looking at him, "are you okay?" He was scared. He hadn't seen her act this way since before her stepfather went to prison.

"I made a horrible mistake, Bradin." She cried, her gaze dropping from his.

"Now it couldn't have been that bad," he tried to joke, to make the situation seem less serious than it was. "What did you do?"

Sniffling, Marie looked up at him, her eyes shadowed.

"I slept with Kyle."

* * *

Ooh, what's going to happen next? Lol. I told y'all that Marie would do something very un-Marie like, didn't I. Well, please review and tell me what you thought. Look forward to a confrontation between Bradin and Kyle in the next chapter.

jessesfan0409: No biggie, I don't mind if you don't review every single chapter. But thank you for thinking that the chapters were awesome.

Caitlin, Saynt Jimmy, Jmacsgurl15, Candi, beverleyd, AllyCat16, tinhyeu92, kandykane33, x buttercup: Thank you all so much for reviewing this story. You guys rock!


	18. My Knight In Shining Armor

**Alright, so I forgot to say this in the last chapter, so I'm gonna say it now. I do not, at all, condone premarital sex. I don't care how "in love" you are with someone, I believe that sex should be saved for marriage. I don't mean to sound preachy (I'm sorry if I do) but that is the way I feel and I thought that I should mention it. I also know that I sound hypocritical putting sex into my stories, but I realize that I cannot force my own beliefs onto my characters, who have minds and beliefs of their own. Now, with that said, on with the story**.

Chapter Eighteen

Kyle turned onto his back and folded his arms behind his head. A lazy grin settled on his face. He had waited a long time for last night, a very long time.

When he had first met Marie, all Kyle could think about was having her. He had wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. So, he had befriended, her. Kyle wasn't stupid. He knew that Marie had had something horrible happen to her in the past, and he knew that he would have to take it slow with her. And he did. They were friends for two years, two whole frickin' years before anything happened. The whole reason Kyle had come out to Playa Linda was because he hadn't finished with Marie yet. He had moved out here because he couldn't let her go before he had had her. It just wasn't the way it worked.

His smile turned into a triumphant smirk. Kyle had succeeded in having Marie in a way that Bradin could only have dreamt about. The thought alone sent testosterone flying through Kyle's veins. He felt as if he had won a prize that every one in the world coveted, the one prize that Bradin Westerly had never been able to get his weasley little hands on.

Kyle stood up, not caring if the blanket fell off him, and headed back to Marie's bedroom. She wasn't in the living room. Kyle guessed that she'd gone back to sleep in her bed after they had had sex. But she wasn't in her bed. In fact, the sheets looked as if no one had so much as touched them. Confused, Kyle checked the bathroom. No Marie. Alright, he was getting angry now. No girl had ever just _left_ after sleeping with Kyle. If anything, _he_ was the one to always leave while the girl slept. Pure, burning anger replaced the victory he had just been feeling.

_No,_ he thought, shaking his head, _I need to calm down. When Marie comes back we'll talk this out. She's probably just freaked, that's all. After all, I am the first guy she's had sex with, willingly at least._

Content now to sit and wait out Marie's disappearance, Kyle dressed and started on making some breakfast. Sex always made him hungry.

* * *

Bradin felt his heart lodge in his throat at Marie's words.

_I slept with Kyle._

No, it wasn't possible. Marie, the girl he loved, the girl who he had shown such willpower with, had slept with someone else. And not just some random guy either, but _Kyle_.

Bradin's arms dropped from around Marie as if she had burnt him. He took a few shocked steps backwards and stared at her through wide, unbelieving eyes.

"You…you what?" He could hardly register what she'd said. He didn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it.

"I slept with him, Bradin." She reached out to touch him, but thought better of it and pulled her hand back. Nervously, she wrung her hands in front of her.

"I don't know why I did it." She said, her voice was choked by tears, making it hard for Bradin to understand her words. "We were kissing and then all of a sudden he was lying on top of me, telling me that I could trust him." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "My mind and my heart kept telling me not to do it, that I wasn't ready. But I found myself saying yes and I wish that I hadn't. Bradin, I feel like the worst person on the planet.

Bradin didn't want to hear any of this, he didn't want to hear how it happened, or why it happened, or how she felt about it happening. He simply wanted Marie to shut up and to leave him alone. But, as he looked at her tear-stained face, Bradin felt the need to protect her, to keep her safe from the guilt that ate at her. God, he wanted to _kill_ Kyle for what he made Marie do.

"And the whole time it was happening," Marie kept talking, "the whole time I was lying there and all I could think about," she closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Bradin rested a hand on her arm, trying to comfort her, but not knowing how. "All I could think about…was you." She looked at him then, her eyes revealing so much. The emotions buried within their depths made Bradin's heart break.

She still loved him, he could see it there in the depths of her beautiful green eyes. Those eyes that had haunted his dreams ever since he'd first laid eyes on her now looked at him with so much love and guilt and hope that it brought tears to Bradin's own eyes.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Marie asked. Bradin didn't answer. Instead, he simply drew her in to his arms and held her tightly.

* * *

Sitting huddled in the corner of Bradin's couch, Marie cradled a mug of steaming coffee in her hands. Nikki, dressed in her pajamas seeing as how it was only eight in the morning, sat on the couch beside her.

"You really slept with him?" Marie heard the disappointment in her friend's voice, and she nodded her head sadly.

"And I wish I hadn't. I wish I'd never even kissed him to begin with." Marie replied sadly. Nikki wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Marie forced a smile. She had friends who loved her, who would help her through this, and who wouldn't judge her for her actions.

She stared down into the black coffee, wishing that it could tell her the answers to all her questions. But coffee was only coffee, not a crystal ball. Marie sighed and glanced over her shoulder at the door to Bradin's bedroom. He had disappeared in there after supplying Marie with her coffee fifteen minutes ago and hadn't come out since.

"He'll be out soon." Nikki assured her, catching the direction of Marie's glance.

"Oh, no, I was just…" she shook her head, trying to deny that she wanted Bradin out there with her. But lying had never been one of Marie's strong points.

"I'm that obvious, huh." She smiled lightly.

"Yeah." Nikki laughed. "But don't worry, Bradin cares about you just as much as you do him." Marie looked at her, suddenly suspicious of the younger girl's change of attitude towards Marie and Bradin's relationship.

"Yesterday you said that I should stop pining for him, now, today, you're telling me that you approve of me and Bradin. What's up, Nikki?"

Nikki had the decency to blush as she looked down at her hands sheepishly.

"I might have told you that yesterday so that you would realize that Bradin still cared about you and that you guys should get back together. Oh, c'mon," she gawfed at the look Marie was giving her, "you know you guys belong together. You're like this generation's Ava and Johnny."

Marie chuckled and shook her head, her auburn curls hitting gently against her cheek. "What am I going to do with you, Nikki?"

She glanced back at Bradin's door. He still hadn't come out.

"Maybe I should check on him." She said, standing up and walking over to the door. She rapped her knuckles against the wood. No answer.

"Bradin? Bradin, what are you doing in there?" Marie listened for his reply, but Bradin remained silent. Exchanging a curious look with Nikki, who shrugged, Marie turned the knob and walked into Bradin's room.

She looked around and shook her head. "Oh no."

* * *

The door opened and Bradin stared up at Kyle. His jaw clenched as the anger that he had been trying to keep in check rushed through his veins.

"Can I help you?" Kyle smirked down at him.

"Yeah, you can." Bradin seethed, his hands clenched into fists inside his pockets. "You can get the hell out of Playa Linda, right now."

"Oh really," Kyle looked him up and down, "and who's gonna make me." Bradin's eyes narrowed and, before he knew it, his fist was connecting with Kyle's jawbone.

* * *

Marie rushed out of the beach house, Nikki close on her heels.

"Marie, where are you going? What's wrong? Where's Bradin?" Nikki cried as the two ran down the road. Marie didn't answer her, she was too intent on reaching her apartment before Bradin had the chance to do something stupid.

* * *

Kyle clutched his jaw, staring at Bradin through narrowed eyes.

"You son-of-a-bitch, you could have broken my jaw!" He cried, anger snapping in his eyes.

"Good," Bradin replied, his eyebrows cinching together as his brow furrowed with repressed rage.

The insufferable smirk was back on Kyle's face.

"I take it you heard about me and Marie." There was no denying the condescending tone in his voice. "I must say man, she is one good lay. I mean, I've been waiting two years to tap that and she was definitely worth the wait."

Bradin struck out again, but this time his fist was caught by Kyle.

"Now, now, little man, there's no need to get so territorial here. After all, you've moved on, remember." Kyle's tone of voice was anything less than mocking. He was dangling Marie in front of Bradin's face, along with Bradin's relationship with Emma.

He yanked his fist from Kyle's grip. Staring the bigger guy down, Bradin realized something. Marie wouldn't want him fighting Kyle, no matter what he said, Marie wouldn't want Bradin to do this. With an effort, he turned to go.

"That's right, you get out of here. Marie's mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Something inside Bradin snapped. With a yell, he turned back around and tackled Kyle.

"You bastard." He cried, as the two rolled around on the floor.

Bradin felt Kyle's fist connect with his face, the pain blinded him for a moment, but he pushed it aside and focused on pummeling the other boy. Kyle was bigger, stronger, but Bradin was full of rage and hatred.

Kyle had him pinned, a hand on Bradin's chest, keeping him effectively trapped on the ground.

"You know," Kyle smirked, "last night I had Marie in this very position." The comment made Bradin's blood boil. He started flailing his arms wildly, hoping to connect with any part of Kyle's body that would cause him pain. Kyle let out a grunt as Bradin's fist connect with his gut.

"Alright," Kyle pulled Bradin up by his collar, "I'm done playing with you, you damn son-of-a-bitch." Bradin winced as he was shoved up against the wall.

"Marie may think you're all that, but I know what you really are." Kyle stared straight into Bradin's eyes as he spoke, "you're nothing more than a pathetic," he slammed Bradin against the wall once more, "puny," _slam_, "surf punk." _Slam_.

Stars danced in front of Bradin's eyes. Once they cleared, he found Kyle sneering at him.

"I don't know what she even saw in you to begin with." He said, appraising Bradin. Eyes narrowed, Bradin brought his knee up between Kyle's legs. The other boy bent over, and Bradin quickly punched him. Kyle fell. Bradin kicked him. One, two three, times he kicked Kyle. Suddenly, Kyle grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to the ground as well. Kyle quickly straddled Bradin once more, gripping his collar and pulling his head up off the floor. His arm was pulled back, his fist ready to slam into Bradin.

"Kyle, stop!"

Bradin strained to see around Kyle's shoulder. Marie stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

"Stop it, please." She took a tentative step into the apartment, Nikki, who Bradin hadn't seen before, stepping in behind her. He was suddenly aware of blood dripping from his nose. It slid down the side of his cheek and into his ear and hair.

His eyes cold, Kyle threw Bradin down on the floor and stood. Marie rushed to Bradin's side.

"Oh my god," she knelt down beside him, "Bradin are you alright?"

"Yeah," he sat up and wiped at the blood with the back of his hand, "I'm fine." He glared up at Kyle, who returned the glare.

* * *

Happy to see that Bradin wasn't seriously injured, Marie turned on Kyle.

"You bastard!" She cried, pushing him roughly. Kyle stumbled back a step at the sudden attack. "I thought you were my friend. I thought you cared about me. But all you seem to want to do is beat up on the guy that I love."

There was a flash of something in Kyle's eyes. A mix of anger and hurt and hatred. Mostly hatred.

"Oh please, Marie." He scoffed, "You really think you're in love with this guy." He looked at Bradin, who was standing up now, with disdain before turning back to look at Marie. "If you really love him so much, how come you slept with me and not him?"

"I want you out of here," Marie cried angrily, "I want you out of here right now!"

"No you don't." Kyle shook his head, smirking confidently. Marie wanted nothing more than to smack that smirk right off his face. So she did. She slapped him, and she slapped him hard.

"Yes I do." She seethed.

"Fine." He snapped, "But I'll be back." Marie watched him storm out of the apartment and sank, shaking violently, onto the floor. Bradin knelt beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Marie?" She looked up at his questioning gaze.

"What?" her voice was barely a whisper, all the strength having left her body.

"Did you mean what you said to Kyle? You know, about…loving me?" He was scared, Marie could see it in his eyes. He was scared that she would say no and that they would be back to where they started. But there was no way she could say no. She knew now, if she had ever even forgotten, that she loved Bradin more than she'd ever loved anyone.

Marie opened her mouth to say that yes, she loved him, but she could not form the words. So, she did the only thing she could do. She kissed him.

* * *

Ah, our happy couple is back together again. But don't think for one second that this story is over with. We still have a jealous Kyle to deal with. What kind of trouble can our jaded hottie stir up? You'll just have to wait to find out.

Also, I am taking a poll now. I have an idea for a sequel to this story, but, I want to know if you guys are tired of Marie and Bradin and if I should write that sequel after this story is finished or not. Please tell me if you want a sequel when you review. If enough people are interested then I'll write it. But, if not many people are interested I'll just write an epilogue to this story and leave it at that.

I know that a lot of you read this story, but lately reviews have been dropping. I would just like to ask all of you to please review and tell me what you thought. Reviews are, after all, the lifeblood of a story. Anyways, thank you for reading.

grullo-cowgirl: You're not completely off in your assumptions of Kyle. As we saw in this chapter, there is not much that is beneath him. You'll just have to wait and see what trouble our bad boy stirs up next. ;)

Jmacsgurl15, beverleyd, Soxbabe, Haylie, kandykane33, Saynt Jimmy: Thank you all so much for reviewing. It really means a lot to me.


	19. Teenaged Soap Opera

Sorry it took me so long to update. Writer's block is an evil, evil device. Anyways, I hope this update is worth the wait.

Chapter Nineteen

Marie could not stop smiling. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The world around her was bright and shining and happy.

After cleaning up the aftermath of Bradin and Kyle's fight, and taking care of Bradin's bleeding- but not broken- nose, Nikki had gone back to the beach house, leaving Marie and Bradin alone in the apartment. They had curled up on the couch and quickly resumed making-out.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Marie pulled away from Bradin. Her lips were tender from being pressed so firmly against his and she could see that his own mouth was slightly swollen. With a smile, she traced her finger around the edges of his mouth.

"I can't believe I ever let you go." She whispered. The hurt of leaving him those two years ago flooded her. That had been the worst pain she had ever had to endure, apart from returning to Playa Linda to find out that Bradin had a girlfriend. To leave the one boy she had ever loved, and probably ever would love. It had been sheer hell.

"I can't believe it either." Bradin teased, breaking the moment.

Marie slapped him playfully.

"Hey! What was that for?" He cried, rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

"_That_ was for being a smart ass." She said, "And _this_ is for being so incredible." She leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

"I like being incredible." He grinned, pulling Marie back in for another kiss.

>>>>>

The side of his face stung where Marie had slapped him and he knew that it would leave a mark. Kyle ran a hand over his sore cheek, trying to rub the hurt out of it. But it was his heart that needed tending to.

She had chosen Bradin. Kyle still couldn't believe it. Even after she had slept with him, Marie had chosen Bradin. It just wasn't logical. Kyle shook his head and continued his wandering of the pier.

Up ahead, at a small ice cream stand, he saw the girl that he had bumped into the morning before. She was talking with her friend, the one who had been with her on the beach. The wind from the surf caught her dark hair and blew it around her face.

Kyle eyed her up, a plan formulating within his mind.

_Nothing like ice cream to heal a broken heart_, he thought, heading over to the stand.

>>>>>

Bonfires littered the sand; the figures standing around them sending long shadows across the beach. The cool sea breeze sent sparks flying up into the sky like millions of brilliant fireflies.

Marie shivered and wrapped her sweater tighter around herself. Beside her, Bradin felt warm and strong. She leaned into him, seeking more of his warmth. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Marie couldn't help smiling. This all just felt so right. She couldn't help but feel, however, a gnawing guilt inside her stomach.

What she had done with Kyle had been stupid and Marie regretted it. She wished that she could take it back, but she couldn't. And knowing that she had given herself to Kyle in a way that she had never been able to with Bradin killed her. How could she have been so stupid?

Marie sighed and stared into the flickering flames of the bonfire. Maybe she could find the answers she was searching for within those flames. Unfortunately, all she saw was orange-red fire dancing towards the heavens. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. There would be no questions answered tonight.

_But who needs everything solved in one night?_ She wondered.

Tilting her head back, she placed a gentle kiss on Bradin's jaw. They had spent an incredible day together and attending one of the numerous bonfires that night was the perfect end to that day. Bradin grinned down at her before quickly capturing her lips with his own. It had been like that all day. The two could barely go a minute without kissing the each other. They were just so happy to be back together that they wanted to make up for all the time they'd lost.

An irritating laugh, much like a hyena's, broke through the serenity of the night. Marie and Bradin broke apart and turned to see where the excessive and annoying laughter was coming from. Marie's heart stopped.

Kyle was there, and with his arm draped around Emma's waist no less. What the _hell_ was going on?

>>>>>

Emma could have cared less about Kyle. Sure he was hot, but he was eye-candy and nothing more to her. Yet, when he had asked her out earlier she had agreed. But she got to pick where they went. And she had the perfect spot in mind.

Bradin had always loved to go to the bonfires and hang out with his friends. Emma was fairly certain that that was where he'd take that tramp that he'd dumped her for. And Emma planned to rub his nose in the fact that she had gotten over him just as quickly as he had dismissed her for that slut of an ex-girlfriend.

Her assumptions of where Bradin were proved correct. As soon as she and Kyle arrived, Emma spotted him with his mouth attached to Marie's in a sick display of tonsil hockey. It was all Emma could do to not go over there and grab the bitch by her hair and pull her away from Bradin. Bradin was _her_ man, not some East Coast bitch's.

Anger boiled in Emma's veins as she watched Bradin and Marie. Jealousy had never been a trait that Emma liked to associate with herself, but it raged within her at that moment.

"C'mon." She said, pulling at Kyle's arm. She was going to sit on the opposite side of the bonfire and when Bradin stopped kissing his new little toy he wouldn't be able to miss seeing Emma making-out with some other guy. She was certain that he would get jealous as soon as he saw her wrapped in another guy's arms and realize that it was really Emma he wanted. The plan was flawless, now she just had to get Kyle to move.

The guy remained motionless, despite how hard Emma pulled. His eyes were glued to Bradin and Marie and the same emotions that Emma was feeling were reflected within his eyes.

_Interesting_. Emma's gaze went from Kyle to Marie then back again. So her new friend had the hots for Marie. Very interesting. The wheels inside Emma's deceitful mind began to turn.

>>>>>

"You know what," Marie said, pulling away abruptly, "I'm really tired, and I have to work the morning shift tomorrow. So I think I should head home."

Bradin looked at her curiously.

"What's going on, Marie?" He wasn't buying her quick excuse of having to work the next morning. Something was going on.

"Nothing." She replied quickly, smiling tightly.

"Yeah right. Something's up."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Please, Bradin. I just want to go home. I swear, that's all." She looked him straight in the eye as she spoke. Bradin knew that something was up, but he let the subject drop.

"Alright." He stood and helped her up. "Let's go."

>>>>>

_Dammit_, Emma cursed silently. They were leaving. She turned to look at Kyle, who had Jealous Rage written all over his face. Oh well, she still had a backup plan. A smile, which could only be described as evil, spread across her face.

>>>>>

What does Emma have up her sleeve? Hmm, I guess y'all will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Laughs Evilly Please review and tell me what you thought. I hope that it doesn't take me so long to update again, but I make no guarantees. But I will say this, reviews always help to get the imagination flowing.

PS. Sorry the chapter's a bit short.

the different person: Kyle's not a "bad guy" I don't think, but more of a "misunderstood guy." He's got issues that haven't come to the surrface yet and he and Marie really did have a deep connection in thier friendship. A deeper side to Kyle will most likely appear later on. As for the sequel to this story, it's still a possibility, but mostly it's up in the air right now. You might have to make do with just an epilogue, but I don't know yet.

grullo-cowgirl: Don't worry, if I do a sequel to this story it won't be about a break up or anything like that. I have a generally original idea for it, but it's still in the process of having all the kinks worked out.

Jo, crystal, jeanbug, sunPeTAL, Melissa, Caitlin, Lacey, ZephZero33, Shippousfriend, AlexaRose, Haylie, kandykane33, beverleyd, Jmacsgurl15, jessesfan0409, Saynt Jimmy, and charlie00: Thank you all so much for reviewing. You guys totally rock!


	20. Conflicting Thoughts

Chapter Twenty

Marie woke the next morning happier than she had been in a long time. She had Bradin back and things were starting off nicely.

_Then why is it bugging you that you saw Kyle with another girl?_ The voice in her head just had to rain on Marie's parade. But it had a point. Despite her gleeful, bright-sun-shiny attitude, Marie could not forget the fact that she'd seen Kyle with another girl. And Bradin's ex for heaven's sake! What were the chances of that happening? Marie was happy, really she was, but the thought of Kyle finding someone else so quickly kind of hit her where it hurt.

_You're being very hypocritical about this_, the voice said, _didn't you just get together with Bradin after sleeping with, and then dumping Kyle?_

Marie growled frustratingly. Why did her emotions have to be so confused and jumbled together? Why did she have to care about Kyle? Sure they had been friends, really good friends who could have deep and meaningful conversations about almost anything, but that was over the second that he punched Bradin. So why then could she not get him out of her head.

Tossing the covers off her, Marie got out of bed. She could not just simply lay around and think about everything that had happened. No, she needed to get up and keep busy. To let the thoughts that were impressing upon her into her mind could be nothing less than disastrous.

After a quick shower, Marie dressed hurriedly, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and headed off to the Sandbar.

The restaurant was already buzzing as Marie walked inside. The breakfast crowd was being served and their energetic, early morning chatter filled the front room. Marie quickly tossed her purse in the back and tied her apron on before heading back out onto the floor.

"Hey, Marie."

She stopped in her tracks and stared up at the person before her.

"Kyle, hi."

> > > > > 

"So you and Marie are back together now?" Ava asked as Bradin dug into his bowl of cereal.

"Yep." He couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his face. Ava smiled at how happy her nephew was. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time. It was very refreshing to not have him moody and temperamental.

"I knew you two would work everything out. You just seem so perfect for each other."

Bradin rolled his eyes at his aunt's sappy tone.

"Who's perfect for each other?" Johnny asked, stepping up into the kitchen and placing a quick kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Bradin and Marie." Ava replied. "They got back together yesterday."

"Really?" Johnny turned from where he was pouring himself a mug of coffee and looked at Bradin. "I thought Marie was with that Kyle guy."

"That didn't last." Bradin said. The turn this conversation was taking was making him uncomfortable.

"Oh." Was Johnny's reply. He poured the rest of his coffee and kissed Ava once more. "I'm going down to the Sandbar, I'll be back for lunch."

"Hey, Jay, wait up." Bradin quickly finished his breakfast and put the empty bowl in the sink. "I'm coming with you."

> > > > > 

An uncomfortable silence settled over the pair. Marie looked down at her shoes, at the bar, at the costumers that were swiftly filling her tables. She looked anywhere that meant she didn't have to look at Kyle. The tension that rippled around them was thick. Marie was still mad at him for talking her into sleeping with him and beating up Bradin, and still very confused over the emotions that had been stirred at the sight of him with another girl.

"What are you doing here?" She asked once the silence became too much for her.

"I want to see if we can't work things out."

"Kyle…"

"No, let me finish." He interrupted her. Marie sighed and nodded. She just wanted to get this over with and get him out of there so that she could get to work and forget everything that had happened.

"Marie, I'm sorry if I hurt you. Believe me, that was not my intention." He took a step towards her and Marie stiffened. She was quickly becoming very uncomfortable. Seeing how she reacted to him, Kyle stepped back.

"I care about you, Marie. I care about you a whole lot." He continued. "But I realize that I made some mistakes and that you can't trust me right now. But I also know that you care about me just as much as I care about you and that our friendship means as much to you as it does to me. So if we can't be together, please, can't we at least be friends?"

He looked so pitiful, standing there with those puppy dog eyes. Marie could never say no to his puppy dog eyes, and she found herself giving in to him.

"Alright," she sighed, "but on one condition. You have to accept the fact that I'm with Bradin and that I love him. You can't go trying to ruin our relationship."

"I promise." He replied. Marie wanted to believe that he was sincere, she _had_ to believe that he was being sincere.

"Okay." A slow smile spread across her face. "Now get outa here before Johnny finds me slacking off." Kyle grinned and nodded.

"I'll catch ya later." He called before walking out of the Sandbar. Marie chuckled softly and shook her head. Things were turning out quite nicely.

> > > > > 

Emma watched from the movie theater's entrance as Kyle left the Sandbar, only moments before Bradin appeared and entered the restaurant. A smug smile spread across her flawless lips as she saw Bradin and Marie kiss. They wouldn't be so damned happy once her plan was complete. Nope, they wouldn't be happy at all.

Seeing Kyle make his way towards her, Emma pushed herself off the wall and took a step towards him.

"Hey." She said, pulling his head down for a heated kiss.

"What was that for?" Kyle looked so cute when he was confused.

"Nothing." She replied, smiling that same self-satisfied grin.

> > > > > 

"So I was thinking that we could catch a movie tonight, or maybe just rent something and hang out at your place." Bradin said, walking along with Marie as she carried trays full of plates from the kitchen to her tables.

"A movie sounds good, but not at my place." Marie smiled at the costumers as she placed their food in front of them.

"Why not?"

"Bradin, you know what will happen if we are alone in my apartment for a long period of time."

"That's not gonna happen, Marie. I know that you want to go slow." Bradin protested and Marie gave him a look.

"We can rent a movie, but we're either going to watch it at your place or invite Nikki and Cameron to join us." She said.

Bradin sighed and ran a hand through his already wind tosseled hair. Either he was stuck at home watching a movie with the entire family or he was stuck with a double date with his sister and her boyfriend. He weighed the options carefully.

"I'll tell Nikki and Cam to meet us at the video store."

> > > > > 

Kind of a short chapter, but it sets the stage for things to come. I think this story is slowly winding down. There should only be a few more chapters after this one, probably like five or six more. But I'm not completely sure. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought.

SomeRandomPerson: Sorry, but no, I don't go to Millenium Highschool.

Caitlin, kandykane, beverleyd, grullo-cowgirl, charlie00, and Soxbabe: Thank you all so much for reviewing. You guys totally rock!


	21. Guilt, Such a Pesky Thing

I am so sorry you guys. I'm a horrible person for making you all wait so long for an update. But, I've updated now, and I hope that you guys will forgive me.

I want to thank all y'all who reviewed the last chapter. You guys really rock!

Alright, alright, enough of me rambling on here. It's time for you to read what you've been waiting for. So, here's the latest chapter.

Chapter Twenty-one

A large wave rose up from the ocean. Looking back over his shoulder, Bradin calculated the wave's speed and size before quickly paddling his surfboard forward. The wave approached swiftly and Bradin jumped up on his board just as the water beneath him surged upward. A feeling of excitement filled him, mingling with the adrenaline that ran through his veins, as he sliced through the wave turning tricks and riding the water. Never did he feel so alive as when he was surfing.

On the shore, Marie cheered him on. Though he couldn't see from where he was, he knew that she was smiling that smile that turned him into a girly-man with knees weakening and stomach twisting with excited butterflies.

It had been a week since they'd gotten back together, and what a week it had been. They had been everywhere together. None of Playa Linda had been left unexplored by the couple. And every place they visited, became a new favorite make-out spot.

Bradin was equally grateful that Kyle had seemingly disappeared from Playa Linda. The thought that Kyle would no longer be a casting a shadow over Bradin and Marie's relationship was something that the surfer was appreciative of.

Little did Bradin know, however, that Kyle had not disappeared.

> > > > > 

Back on the shore, Marie sat with her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her sunscreen-slick legs. A contented smile tugged at her lips as she watched Bradin move over the waves with a grace akin to that of a swan. It didn't matter how clumsy he could be on land, when he was on a surfboard, Bradin had more grace than a ballerina. It was as natural to him as breathing.

Something very much like pride filled Marie as she watched Bradin. He was so beautiful, and he was all hers. Bradin Westerly could have any girl he wanted, and yet it had been Marie that he had chosen to love.

The thought caused a wave of guilt to wash over her.

Marie hated lying to him, she hated sneaking around behind Bradin's back. But what else could a girl do when her boyfriend and friend hated each other?

When Bradin worked, Marie would still see Kyle. They would talk and hang out, never mentioning Marie's relationship with Bradin or anything about their own brief stint as a couple. Those subjects were strictly off limits.

Though she wished that she didn't have to lie, Marie knew that she could never tell Bradin about her friendship with Kyle. She'd known Bradin long enough to know what he would do if she told him.

He came in with the next wave, his face beaded with salt water and his hair plastered to his forehead. All in all, he looked nothing less than drop dead sexy. Marie rose and brushed the sand off her shorts. Bradin placed his board down and pulled her into a wet hug.

"Hey," he greeted her, kissing her lips softly.

"Hey yourself." She replied with a happy grin.

They stood like that, his arms wrapped around her waist, and hers wrapped around his neck; their bodies flush together, for endless minutes. Marie didn't care if her clothing became soaked. She only wanted to hold Bradin, and, in return, be held in his strong and comforting arms.

"I was thinking-" Bradin pulled away slightly, his arms still remaining around Marie's waist.

"Never a good sign." Marie teased, her lips pulling ever so slightly at the corners. Bradin glared at her playfully.

"As I was saying," he continued, "I was thinking that you should come over tonight for dinner."

"I think that's a terrific idea." Marie reached up and gently placed her lips against Bradin's.

"Really?" He smirked. "Well I have many more terrific ideas. Would you like to hear them?"

"Maybe some other time." Marie giggled, before bringing his face down to hers for a searing kiss.

> > > > > 

It was as if no time had passed since Marie had last eaten dinner with the mish-mosh family as Bradin's girlfriend. The only things that had changed were that Ava and Johnny were now married. Aside from that, and the fact that everyone had grown older, nothing had changed. And Marie liked that. She liked the fact that things were as they'd once been. It was nice to fall back into that roll of "girlfriend eating dinner with boyfriend's family." It was comforting.

Bradin's hand lay over hers on the table, their fingers entwined. Every once in awhile, his thumb would trace lazy circles around the top of her hand, sending a thrill through Marie's skin.

Marie could not stop the happy smile that was permanently plastered to her face. She was just too damn happy.

Marie sat in the hammock with Bradin, her back resting against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Dinner was over with and everyone was off doing their own thing, leaving the couple alone on the patio. She stared out at the stars suspended above the moonlit ocean and sighed. She had never been more content in her life.

"What are you thinking about?" Bradin's words tickled her ear as he spoke softly. His cheek was pressed against hers as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I was just thinking of how beautiful it is out here." She whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loudly the serenity would disappear.

"It is, isn't it." He replied, tightening his hold on Marie. His lips kissed her neck softly, moving down her ivory throat to the top of her shoulder. Marie smiled slightly, shivers running through her body. It was just so perfect to be sitting out there with her boyfriend who she loved so much. But the wonderfulness of it all was marred by Marie's ever present secret. She needed to tell Bradin, she knew that. But, the question was, could she? Could she risk all that they had just so that she would no longer feel guilty? Because surely Bradin would be mad, more than mad, he would be pissed to the fullest extent. Would he want to even speak to Marie after she told him? Would he forgive her for keeping her friendship with Kyle?

The questions continued to run through her head until Marie felt dizzy. It didn't help matters that Bradin's lips were covering every inch of bare skin that he could find with soft, tender kisses.

"I love you so much." He whispered against her throat. Marie couldn't help but smile. Maybe she would wait 'til tomorrow to tell him.

> > > > > 

Alright, so it was an extremely short chapter, sorry 'bout that. I will try and make the next one longer. Also, I'll try and make sure that it doesn't take me as long to get the next chapter out. Anyways, I hope that you guys liked this one and will review. Again, sorry 'bout how long it took me to update.


End file.
